The Tale of Whoshadow
by UnknownBlackHand
Summary: Whoshadow and her companion fled Galifrey when The Doctor chose to end the Time War with a TARDIS of her own. After landing in the Archipelago, a TARDIS malfunction causes Whoshadow and her companion to regenerate into DRAGONS! Join her in a story of insanity, humor, tragedy, adventure, and vengeance.
1. Chapter 1: Regeneration Madness

**The Tale of Whoshadow**

**Chapter One: Regeneration Madness**

**So, this is the background on my Fan-Based Original Character named, as the title states, Whoshadow. Whoshadow is a mighty Skrill who first appeared in the final chapter of my story ****Resurfaced and a Dragonstone. **** My fan, Shadowdragon1317, who says that she is a Time-Lordian dragon from the planet Galifrey, inspired her for me, thanks to her crazy reviews, serious bloodlust, and an amusing hatred for pears. She also inspired me to use the Doctor Who references in my Dragonstone series. So this short story is dedicated to her and my Dragonstone fans. Now, I'll understand that this should belong in a Doctor Who crossover, (I may move it there eventually) but I want my fans to be able to find it. So, let's get on to my favorite Original Character's story!**

It was a time of death and darkness on my home planet, Galifrey. We were in the Time War, facing a ruthless army of Daleks. Throughout the area, I could hear the echoing screams of terrified screams of children, and the putrid robotic voices of the Daleks repeating one word: Exterminate.

I had to flee, I could not fight anymore, not in this body anyway, and I was going mad from seeing all the death and destruction as well as hearing the screams of my people.

_No more, no more, I can't stand it anymore!_ My mind screamed. I had to flee. I had to get off this planet before I go totally mad. I ran and found a friend; I could use a companion for what I have in mind. Her arm was bleeding rather badly, so I wrapped it for her and we ran across the city only to pause to stare at a wall for a moment. The words 'NO MORE' were carved into it. Oh no, what is _he_ going to do?

There was no time to dwell on that, we just kept on running. If we wanted to survive we couldn't afford to stop. It wasn't easy, we had to avoid the attacks from the Daleks in order to get to the building I wanted to get to.

Sure enough, once when we got there, _he_ was there with The Moment in hand and he entered a TARDIS. I dragged my companion into another one, and after fussing with the instruments we took off. With tears in my eyes I said: "Goodbye Galifrey. You will be missed."

Ω £ Ω

We spent a few years traveling through time and space, we met Daleks on several occurrences, and there were some days where we went to places just to relax. On one visit to an intergalactic farmer's market, my companion and I found a crate filled with an oddly shaped green fruit.

"What're those?" I asked.

"Pears, my good friends, I grow them myself." The farmer replied. He picked one up and sliced it in half for us to try…

… Big mistake.

The overall taste was sweet, but the skin was horrendously bitter, the flesh was mushy, and the flesh also had a grainy texture in my mouth. My companion was shocked by the sudden assault of repulsiveness and started choking! I was relieved that she managed to hack it back up before I had to intervene.

"Are you alright, Miss? I am so sorry that happened to you! Please, allow me to buy you a drink." The farmer told us. We tried to decline, but he insisted on giving us some hard cider, and after taking in the sweet smell of apples, we couldn't refuse; but that was the day we developed an everlasting hatred for pears.

_I shall destroy every pear I come across._ I thought to myself as my companion and I returned to our TARDIS. Despite that it had been a few years since the sudden end of the Time War, my sanity was very limited. Now every time I think of pears, they are repulsive land-piranhas that guise themselves as a benign fruit. For a week they haunted me in my nightmares, and in those nightmares they were just swarms of them trying to attack me with their frightful sharp teeth and obscenely powerful jaws. They would pursue me through time and space, and sometimes the night terrors I had ended really badly for me. So yes, pears are just as evil as the Daleks.

My companion shares my hatred for pears, but not to the extent that I do, and unlike me, she had a greater reason to hate them. They tried to kill her… They are repulsive green devils.

"My friend, you've gone quite mad." My companion told me one day. We paid a visit to Earth, I found a pear tree, and I was in the middle of trying to snap all of its branches off. She dragged me back to the TARDIS and set a new course.

We landed on an island on Earth in the Northlands, homelands of Vikings. Looking up to the sky we saw something incredible… They were dragons!

"Look at them, they are beautiful." I declared pointing to a large purple one with a frill of black spikes.

"They are amazing, but I don't want to stick around them." My companion replied as she was watching a black dragon with fins on its tail. So it was back to the TARDIS for us. Unfortunately, after we plotted a new course, something malfunctioned in the system, and a massive electrical spark discharged and struck us. It hurt greatly, and it was powerful enough for us to regenerate. Now Time Lords can look like humans by choice, but when that spark discharged, my companion and I were thinking about those dragons, and how wonderful it would be to be one.

Guess what we regenerated into?

It was the worst regeneration I've been through; it was long and rather painful, and when we collected our senses, we were shocked to find out that we became Time-Lordian dragons!

"Son of a Dalek, what happened to us?" My companion exclaimed.

"We're dragons!" I exclaimed. We consulted our computer to find out what breed of dragons we were, and we were impressed. The two of us became rather powerful dragons; my companion a Night Fury, and I was a Skrill. Both dragons were known for speed and intelligence, and as a Skrill, I could harvest and redirect lightning! Awesome!

We read up further on what we should eat, our natural defenses, and so on before we went out to practice our flying. Somehow a natural instinct kicked in and we were flying as if we were born to fly within a couple hours. It was a most amazing feeling. I felt like I alone commanded the wind and skies, and so did my companion.

Ω £ Ω

By that night, we discovered new names for ourselves. During the few years we've been travelling, we've sometimes followed _him._ He calls himself: 'The Doctor'.

_Doctor Who? _I thought when I found this out.

I realized that during our travels, I had been shadowing him. I was also a very mysterious and feared dragon, and thus, I came up with the name: Whoshadow. My companion, through reasons I didn't quite know, came up with: Charmcast. I couldn't help but think what beautiful names for beautiful dragons.


	2. Chapter 2: The Storm of Insanity

**The Tale of Whoshadow**

**Chapter Two: The Storm of Insanity**

Charmcast and I have found a cave of our own; it was not far from where the TARDIS landed. It was a rather cozy place, and I lined our nests with the pelts of sheep I ate.

All was well for us in that cave, until we were visited by a pack of small dragons; we later found out that they were Terrible Terrors. We didn't mind that they were visiting, but it was what they brought with them. I was sleeping in that day and woke up to the sound of Charmcast's voice:

"You can't be in here with those."

"What's wrong with them?" One of the dragons asked. My curiosity was stirred, and then I found out what they had brought with them, and I slipped into a psychotic rage…

"PEARS! FOUL, VILE, PUTRID, PEARS, I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL ANDI SHALL ANNIHILATE YOUR TREES! I AM THE BANE OF YOUR EXISTENCE, YOU VILE CREATURES!" I shrieked, terrifying the little dragons. In my madness, I actually saw the pears running around, some of them were flying about half of them were fleeing while screaming at the top of their lungs, the other half were trying to battle me, and I was going to destroy all of them.

I decimated the horrendous invasion of the little green fruits, and then I turned my attention to the culprits who brought them there:

"YOU… DIRTY, MALEOVLENT, CHILDREN OF DALEKS! YOU SHALL FACE THE WRATH OF WHOSHADOW!" I roared. I chased them out of the cave and pursued them in the skies, but it was there when they realized that I wasn't attacking them, not in the way a Skrill should.

"Hey, the Skrill hasn't any lightning!" One Terror shouted. The pack then turned to attack me with their fire and proceeded to taunt me. I was forced to land because of them, and Charmcast scared them off with her plasma blasts. They turned and left, and I was about to go after them with the intent of eating one of them, but Charmcast herded me back into the cave, and knocked me out with a strike from her tail.

Ω £ Ω

My head was pounding when I woke up, and I found Charmcast looking down at me with her Night Fury glare. It was a rather intimidating face; I'll give her that.

"You've gone insane." She said bluntly. When I didn't respond, she told me: "I'll have to help you recollect some of your marbles, but I can only help you only if you want to be helped."

"They had pears!" I snapped.

"I know, and I hate pears too, but while you were asleep, I scanned your brain using devices from the TARDIS. I saw how you see pears, and you've turned them from fruits to land-piranhas."

"They tried to kill you, I saw it with my own eyes!" I exclaimed.

"I accidentally choked on one. You seem to recall that incident as if the pear was trying to slit my throat. That's not how pears work, Whoshadow." Charmcast replied. She moved her tail to reveal a single pear bearing its fangs at me. I snarled at it and was prepared to end its malevolent existence. Then, Charmcast poked it with a claw and I saw that it didn't react; after that she stuck a claw in it and I saw it for what it was: It was just a simple fruit! It was just a simple, disgusting, fruit!

"Good, you're seeing a pear for what it is… Now lets get to the root of your problem… The Time War, you started to go mad during the war as I recall. You once told me that you heard the screams of your people in your sleep and were seeing the Daleks in the corners of your eyes. They all gave you such horrible nightmares, preventing you from sleeping at night. You're still traumatized from those events, and knowing what _HE _did to our planet didn't help you. You're a very compassionate Time Lord, which is why you made sure to save me. Whoshadow, we now have the peace of mind to know that the Time War is over. Galifrey may be gone, but the war is over, and we must move on."

Tears welled up in my eyes. She was right, the Time War had severely damaged my mind, and I had been growing in madness. Before the pears, I only saw our travels as a way of hiding from the Daleks, and when Charmcast choked on the pear, I saw them as my new nemesis, my new Daleks. Charmcast was the only friend I had, and I wasn't going to lose her to a Dalek, and I wasn't going to lose her to a pear. Now, I saw that pears were just pears, so what, in my fragile state of mind, will become my new Dalek?

"I still hear them, the Daleks and the Time Lords." I stated. Charmcast curled around me and replied: "The pears are not to blame. Now rest for a while, and dream of something happy. We're dragons now, I'm sure your subconscious can come up with something for you."

Ω £ Ω

I dreamed of flying through a light rain, it was quite refreshing, and I was soaring over a picturesque landscape on Galifrey. I knew I was happy, a feeling I had to reacquaint myself with as I've not felt it in a few years. Everything was perfect for me, and I woke up with a small smile on my face and to the sound of rain falling.

"You're a Skrill, you should take to the skies now. The TARDIS showed me that lightning would start striking when the storm picks up, and you need to harvest it." Charmcast told me. So I took flight.

I soared through the skies for ten minutes before I harvested my first bolt of lightning. Oh, it felt wonderful! It made me feel strong and powerful, I felt like I could take on the world! I soon found out that the more lightning I harvested, the faster and stronger I got! The stronger I felt, I felt more beautiful, and braver. The only drawbacks were that the lightning didn't help me regain sanity and it sparked a lust for blood inside me.

_I am Whoshadow, an almighty Time Lordian Skrill. I am brave, beautiful, powerful, and fearsome. My friends love me and I will be the bane of my foes' existence! Look out enemies, because you will know and fear the name of Whoshadow!_ I thought to myself.

I am a Skrill, and the dragon life is my life now!

Ω £ Ω

**Now we know the root of Whoshadow's insanity, how she developed her hatred for pears, how she felt when she harvested lightning for the first time, and now we know that she's moving on from her traumatic times on Galifrey. I hope you guys are enjoying this!**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Home

**The Tale of Whoshadow**

**Chapter Three: A New Home**

It turned out that the cave would only be our home for about eighteen months. Our first winter was long and a great hardship for us. Our instincts told us to find mates and migrate to breeding grounds, but we were unfortunate this year. I didn't take it as a great loss, as I had no desire to breed right then. I figured that it was because I was a new dragon, and deep down I was still very much a Time Lord who had no desire to have children. It was also worth mentioning that there were no Skrills or Night Furies on our island. The largest dragons we found were Deadly Nadders, we had Gronkles, and Terrible Terrors, and then there were us. We lived in peace with them during our time in the cave, and there were occasions where we took the TARDIS out to shadow the Doctor.

The spring to come was also a challenge, as there was a shortage of fish in out area of the ocean and around the islands closest to ours. Dragons had to resort to raiding villages in order to survive, and the Vikings there were not friendly.

It was a good thing that the fish were plentiful during the summer. The dragons no longer had to raid villages and therefore we didn't' have to worry about the Viking weapons bringing our friends down or making us regenerate.

Unfortunately, our peaceful lives were disrupted one day. Charmcast and I were flying over the open ocean when we got caught in a storm of high winds. Even I wasn't built to fly through these winds, despite the great strength I was receiving from harvesting the lightning.

"CHARMCAST!" I called out. For the moment she was flying well above me, but was still in earshot. She called back down to me, but her call was soon interrupted with a terrible scream. It was a scream that brought me back to the Time War. Charmcast was as scared as the children of my people were scared of the Daleks. I looked to the skies, and found that she was gone. She was caught by the winds and carried away.

"CHARMCAST!" I called again, and again, and again. Then, the winds turned, caught me, and I was carried off as well.

I flipped and tumbled through the air for miles, until I took a rough landing on an island with a great mountain.

Looking back up to the skies, my eyes welled up with heartbroken tears. Charmcast, my only true friend, my comrade, my keeper of my remaining sanity, and my one-last connection to my planet of birth was lost from me.

I was alone… completely alone. I felt my two hearts breaking from my loss. To go out and search for Charmcast would be absurd. As I was being carried away, I had lost my sense of direction, and I had no idea where Charmcast had been carried. I wouldn't know where to start. My only hope was to let time bring us back together. So I curled up, and kept myself alone with my tears until I fell asleep.

Ω £ Ω

I woke up to find a young Stormcutter looking down at me in curiosity. I may not have seen a Stormcutter in person before, but during our time at the cave, we used the TARDIS to read up on what types of dragons lived in the area.

I glared back at him and had sparks creep across my scales.

"Leave me alone." I growled.

"You look hungry." He said, and he regurgitated some fish for me. I found the display disgusting, but it was the fashion Charmcast would bring back fish for me. Just to not appear rude and to please him, I ate part of a fish and settled down. He was only trying to be nice.

"When you're ready, I'll show you to your new home." He told me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Cloudjumper." He replied with a smile.

"I am Whoshadow." I replied. Cloudjumper grinned again and settled down near a tree. I was grateful that he wasn't pestering me with questions. Then again, I am a Skrill, perhaps he was old enough to comprehend that I am a more powerful dragon than he was and was wise enough to know that he shouldn't get into a tussle with me.

He stood up when I did and told me: "Follow me, and be welcomed to your new home."

I found that Cloudjumper was interesting to observe in flight by coordinating his four wings. Perhaps I'll be a Stormcutter for my next regeneration. At any rate, he led me into a cave of ice and landed. I wasn't impressed, as I rather disliked the cold after experiencing my first winter.

"Keep up with me now!" He called back to me as he crawled into one of the tunnels. I followed after him at a fair pace, and the next sight to come to me made my eyes grow wide! This place was a lush and beautiful sanctuary for dragons.

"It's pretty impressive, isn't it?" I heard from above. I turned and found Cloudjumper clinging to one of the walls of stone. Looking around, I found that some of the walls were coated in ice.

"It's beautiful." I told him.

"It was built by our Alpha, we often refer to him as the White King, but his name is Aric." He replied. **(it was 'Aric' in my Dragonstone stories, and so it will be Aric in this one)**

He leapt from the wall and flew over the steep. I followed after him, and at the bottom of the steep, I saw him lying in a pool of water. He was a gigantic white dragon with large tusks and beautiful blue eyes. He noticed I was hovering above him and raised his massive head. I perched on one of his tusks and stared at him in awe. Just by looking at him, I could tell that he was a gentle but powerful beast. He was a king of the dragons, and a fair king at that.

"I see that you have been through some hard times. You are not the only one. Here you will be safe and you will find compassion and respect from all." Aric told me. He looked up, raising me with his tusk, and allowed me to fly off with the other dragons and to explore my new home.

Ω £ Ω

After exploring the inside of the Sanctuary, I looked around the island, and was grateful to find that there was a plethora of wild sheep roaming around for me to eat, and I only found one, maybe two, other Skrills in the Sanctuary. So it gave me a peace of mind that I wouldn't have to rely of fish for food. I liked fish enough, but sheep were easier for me to catch and I preferred their taste.

I slaughtered one and devoured it, and it made for a tasty treat, before I returned to the Sanctuary.

To my great surprise, when I found Cloudjumper, I found him with a woman, a _Viking_ woman. What was going on here, I thought that this was a place for dragons only?

**_To Be Continued..._**

**So now we know how Whoshadow and Charmcast got separated. Whoshadow came from Aric's Sanctuary and Charmcast came from the Thunder Queen's nest in the Dragonstone stories. **


	4. Chapter 4: Valka in Twenty Years

**The Tale of Whoshadow**

**Chapter Four: Valka in Twenty Years**

"Uh, Cloudjumper, would you mind telling me what a human is doing here?" I asked.

"I found her in a Viking village during one of our raids while the fish shortage was going on. She didn't attack me, and her soul reflected my own. I then saw that she didn't belong there she belongs here instead. Sometimes she talks to herself, and I found out that her name is: Valka. " He replied. I looked over to her and her eyes widened and she gasped: "A Skrill, she's magnificent!"

She approached me with caution, but since she wasn't a threat I didn't react in any way but stand up straighter.

"She just wants to check you out. She's probably never seen a Skrill as magnificent as you." Cloudjumper told me. So I lowered myself, and Valka caressed my head, it was a good thing for her that I didn't start sparking when she made contact. She scratched my neck, which felt delightful, as she examined my face. She was a curious little ape. When she moved over to my wing, I lifted it and dropped it on her head as a joke. She managed to get out of my trap on her own and looked over the rest of me.

"You're magnificent! So majestic, and so healthy! It's a shame that there aren't any other Skrills for you in this nest." Valka told me. I knew what she was getting at, but I didn't really want another Skrill, I wanted my Charmcast back.

Ω £ Ω

It turned out that Valka was a friend to every dragon in this nest, but she favored Cloudjumper as a riding dragon; and it also turned out that she was a vigilante. She went around the area saving dragons from trappers and brought them to the sanctuary where they would be able to live happy lives; but sometimes they left to find a different place to call home.

Since it was for a good cause, I began to join Valka and Cloudjumper when they went on their rescue missions. It wasn't so much for the rescuing part; I actually went on these missions to see if I could find Charmcast or the TARDIS again.

Ω £ Ω

For years I've been going on these rescue missions without success of finding Charmcast or the TARDIS. It was as if the island I used to live on never existed, and Charmcast vanished with it! However, on the upside I made friends with the dragons in my nest. They were usually the dragons I helped to rescue. We would tell each other stories over fish and we played games.

We did eventually find some more Skrills during a rescue mission. We were heading up north when we found the trappers capturing Skrills, and it was on that day I discovered my bloodlust. I saw a man catch a Skrill using nets, the Skrill landed on the trappers' ship, and I saw that same man deliver a fierce punch to the dragon's head and a sharp kick to the dragon's wing and nearly broke it. How could anyone be so cruel? The dragon was helpless.

"I say we should just _exterminate_ the beasts!" That man declared as he pulled a _pear_ out from his pocket and began to eat it with gusto!

_Exterminate, exterminate, exterminate!_ The word repeated in my head 1000 times and it brought me back to the dreadful days of the Time War. I closed my eyes for a moment and shook my head to silence the Dalek voices. When I opened them and looked down at the ship, my madness had turned the cruel man into a Dalek.

I screeched and dove for him, as his crewmembers began caging the Skrills, in a full rage. I must _kill_ this man!

"Whoshadow no!" Cloudjumper called to me.

_HELLO FROM GALIFREY! _I cried out in my mind as I swooped down and caught the Dalek-man with my claws. I hovered above his crew, adjusted my grip on the man, and I crushed his skull with my claws, his head popped like a zit! The crew ran for cover after I threw the Dalek-man back down to the deck.

"Disgusting, and monstrous pear-eaters! YOU WILL ALL KNOW AND FEAR THE MIGHTY WHOSHADOW!" I roared as I sent sparks over my scales. Cloudjumper picked the locks to set the other Skrills free. They thanked him for setting them free, and they thanked me for killing that cruel man.

Valka stayed on the deck of the ship to find out as to whom hired the trappers. The answer: Drago Bludvist. I've never met him but already I hate him with the passion I reserve for pears and Daleks.

Ω £ Ω

Now I've been up to this vigilante business for nearly twenty years, and I've killed a handful of trappers since the day of the Skrill rescue, but in my case the men I killed looked like Daleks, and I do not hesitate to kill Daleks. And since the Skrills were mates, I wasn't going to take part in the mating season anytime soon.

During all of this time, I've never found Charmcast or the TARDIS, and by now I've just about given up hope that I will ever find them again; but my life remained fairly pleasant. I enjoyed knowing that I was doing a good thing for the dragons and Valka.

So you could imagine my surprise when on one day another Viking and a _Night Fury_ suddenly showed up at Aric's sanctuary.

Ω £ Ω

**So Whoshadow has discovered her calling for the time and her bloodlust. We can also understand why she gives her enemies such violent deaths now.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Son of a Dragon Rider

**The Tale of Whoshadow**

**Chapter Five: The Son of a Dragon Rider**

I was eager to see the Night Fury and had my hopes that it would turn out to be my long-lost friend, but then I was alarmed that the dragon had a false fin on its tail. At first I thought that the Viking the Night Fury arrived with had a flying accident, but I would later find out that the Night Fury lost the fin due to being shot down from the sky by his rider. Still, the dragon and rider were close companions despite the injuries that they've inflicted on each other, as I noticed that the rider was missing part of his left leg.

Upon closer inspection, I found out that the Night Fury wasn't Charmcast at all. His original name was Shadeghost before his rider, Hiccup, gave him the name 'Toothless'. I didn't really care; the dragon wasn't my long-lost friend. I should know better than to get my hopes up like that.

I would soon find out that this Hiccup was Valka's son and Cloudjumper had taken her away from her village when he was just a baby. After discovering the truth about dragons, Valka couldn't bear to return to her home, as she didn't know that things had apparently changed so much. From what I eavesdropped, their home, Berk, used to be a land where it was kill or be killed when it came to dragons, but when Hiccup tamed and trained Toothless things took a change. Now, Berk was a place where dragons and Vikings lived in harmony, even their stubborn Chief had a dragon! Now Berk sounded like an interesting place to visit, I would have to go there someday.

"Are you hungry?" Valka asked.

"I could eat." Hiccup replied.

"Good, it's feeding time." Valka told him; and out we went to dine on fish.

While outside, I observed the dragon riders from afar. Valka showed her son how she could walk across the wings of the dragons, and he was impressed; then he did something that I did _not_ see coming: He f****** jumped out of his saddle! His dragon flew after him as the rider tucked his wrists into loops off the sides of his trousers and spread out a pair of skins that looked like his own pair of wings. He even had a fin on his back to help keep his flight stable. I'll admit, this kid was beginning to grow on me. However, as Toothless was trying to collect his rider, the pair of them crash-landed into a pile of snow. Well… so much for that trick, but to see Hiccup pop out of the snow and telling his dragon that he almost got it was fun to watch the amusing little ape.

Valka examined her son's flight suit and then performed a little trick that allowed the plates on Toothless' back to separate and aid him in making the tight turns. After that, I returned to my nest to take a nap.

Ω £ Ω

When I woke up, I found out that I missed the family reunion of the century. Hiccup's father and Chief, as well as Valka's husband had tracked down Hiccup to our home with the intent to bring him back home. While going through the tunnels, the husband and Chief discovered his long-lost wife.

I cursed myself for sleeping I would've liked to have seen the look on their faces. I was about to track them down to meet the Chief, but then I heard strange noises from outside the mountain. Could it be? After all these years of fighting the trappers, _he_ has shown up?

I flew outside and discovered a fleet of ships and Valka standing over a cliff to see them too. No, not now!

Drago Bludvist had arrived with his army. It was time to fight to defend our home.

After a few minutes of fighting, Drago revealed that he had a Bewilderbeast of his own. It was filthy, and it was clear that it had been abused; heck the thing was enslaved! Then Valka summoned for Aric and the two massive dragons engaged in battle.

I played my part as best as I could, but I hated war, it was the reason why I fled Galifrey, and after getting bit on the back of my neck by a Timberjack, I just tried to stay out of the fray as much as I could, but I still zapped any enemy dragons that crossed my path. Then, on a chance, I looked down to the pair of Bewilderbeasts just in time to see Aric's opponent gore him with his mighty tusks.

The White King was gone.

I couldn't turn away from Aric's corpse, and in my shock I didn't even notice that the other Bewilderbeast had created another tragedy.

Drago's Bewilderbeast took control over Toothless, and Drago commanded the Bewilderbeast to command Toothless to kill Hiccup. Stoick saw the trouble and pushed Hiccup away to save him, but not in time to save himself. The Berk Chief was also gone, my King was gone, and our once mighty nest was defeated. The dragons answered to our opponent's summoning, and headed out to sea. As a Time Lordian dragon, I was immune to the control of the Bewilderbeast.

It was only when I looked behind my back to watch my second family head for certain destruction, when I noticed the apes build a funeral pyre for their fallen Chief.

I landed before Aric's body and told him, even though he couldn't hear me: "I came to your nest in hopes to find peace, I fled my home to escape from war, and now look at what happened, I've fallen into war again. I hope you will find peace, my friend, and I will take it upon myself to defend this island and help more dragons find sanctuary here. I promise you this my King, no more will I run from war, no more will I let war scar my mind, no more will I stand for the pain inflicted on my family and friends. If I must, I will destroy every foe that would dare face me. No more pain, suffering, and no more screaming or tears. No more. Those words mean more to me than you can imagine now."

I stood in silece before I looked over to the funeral pyre for the Chief, and found two figures in it hauling out the corpse. What the hell were they doing? I flew over to them and I found out that they were a pair of gods that the Vikings worshiped. One of them was also known as the father of dragons! He was Loki.

"Steady, my child of lightning, we've come to rescue this man." Loki told me, raising a hand to stop me.

"He's not dead?" I asked. As the father of dragons, I knew that Loki would understand me.

"He was close, but right not he's just in more of a comatose state, so our father can talk to him. He will wake eventually, but it will take some time. Oh dear, Thor, look at the state he's in. We'll have to trim his beard and give him some new clothes after this." Loki replied.

With a wave of their hands, the Chief's clothes were replaced and he was given a new helmet.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, Skrill, I need to tend to your King's wounds. He'll surely die if I don't mend him." Loki told me.

"You can save him?!"

"I can, and I will. There are to few of my Bewilderbeasts left to let one die. Besides, these two Alphas will be needed. Their foe has been defeated, but he still lives, and he is plotting his revenge on the new Chief of Berk. They call him the 'Dragon Chief' now. I recommend that you leave with them when they head for Berk." Loki replied.

"Tell that dragon that if he wants to help, he can try drawing food closer to this place." Thor told Loki.

"Brother, you need to study up on your dragons. This magnificent Skrill is female." He replied.

"I'll see what I can do about that." I told them, and I took flight.

Ω £ Ω

**Now we're entering the ****_Resurfaced and a Dragonstone_**** time. This ought to be interesting.**


	6. Chapter 6: Resurfaced

**The Tale of Whoshadow**

**Chapter Six: Resurfaced**

I watched in the distance as Stoick had awakened wearing the clothing the gods left for him. He fitted his new helmet on his head and wandered over to Aric where he met Loki. The father of the dragons greeted Stoick and told him that Aric had been healed, but was weak. Stoick promised to help nurse Aric back to health, and Loki Vanished soon after that.

The former Viking Chief went about the island, collecting materials he would need to build up fishing nets, and he found a spear. He went over to the water and threw his spear, catching a squid. He hauled it back to Aric, and the massive dragon swallowed it whole. Stoick went back and forth between the ocean and Aric to bring the massive Bewilderbeast his health back. This process was sure to take some time, but it will take time for Aric to feel like moving again.

As a way to help the two former Alphas up, I rounded up the remaining dragons, and had them help lead the fish closer to our home. There was a particular Timberjack that was pretty good for this task, as well as a Monstrous Nightmare who would flame up unpredictably. Both of those dragons didn't want the former Viking Chief to ride on their backs, and I certainly wasn't going to do it! I saw the size of that man, and he'll surly break my spine if I let him ride me! I don't know how he was supposed to get back to Berk, but I was certain something would come along. Aric is already grateful for Stoick's help, but he won't be a comfortable ride for Stoick as the Bewilderbeast travels by swimming.

Ω £ Ω

For several days, Stoick kept bringing back food for Aric, other dragons, and himself. I remained hidden away from him. I'm not a pet, and I don't want to form any attachments with him. Besides, I preferred eating sheep anyway.

Eventually, Aric regained enough of his strength to move from where he'd fallen in battle to back into his pool inside sanctuary. I was so happy for him. It was great to see the Alpha get back on his feet again, but he was still fairly weak.

Still, Stoick maintained his routine of fishing with the aid of some of the dragons and myself, and Aric kept getting stronger after each meal… Until the faithful night came…

Stoick had just fallen asleep, and I had just gotten back from feasting on another sheep, when the nest heard the distinct sound of Night Furies, and yes Night _Furies_ plural. I didn't get my hopes up that Charmcast had finally returned to me, but Stoick originally thought that his son was flying towards the mountain for a moment. Then, Aric called them down, and a pair of Night Furies landed before Stoick. One was closer to Stoick's age and was blacker than the night, Stoick named him Shadowrath, and the other was a beautiful shade of blue… She was far too brightly colored to be Charmcast, and Stoick named her Sapphire. So I settled back into my nest and observed as Stoick made a bond with the dragons. He would later create a makeshift saddle, for Shadowrath.

While Stoick was out for a while to practice riding Shadowrath, I approached Sapphire and asked her: "Where are you from?"

"We're from the Isle of Night, it's the native island of most Night Furies." She replied.

"Do you know of a Night Fury named Charmcast?" I asked.

"I've never met her, but I have heard of a Night Fury by that name from another dragon I know that lives in the nest of the Thunder Queen, a Black Typhoon." She told me. Then she asked: "Why do you want to know?"

"She's a friend of mine, and we've been lost from each other for a while now." I admitted. Sapphire nodded to me and replied: "I'd be happy to help you, but I'm afraid I don't know where the nest is. My father doesn't like it when I leave our island."

Stoick came back from his practice flight, and then Aric called us out to go outside. We were going to Berk, and I noted that Stoick had vowed to stay silent until his family was ready for him to come back from the dead.

Ω £ Ω

It was a long flight, and I stayed in the back of the crowd until the island of Berk was within sight. It was a small, but beautiful place, and just as the villagers were able to see us, the Vikings, Valka and Hiccup, hopped on their dragons and met up with Aric and the new Night Furies.

"TWO NIGHT FURIES AND THE BEWILDERBEAST IS BACK!" Hiccup exclaimed. I didn't stick around for long. I found a spot of forestland and descended to find myself a cozy place to rest, but I couldn't sleep, so I decided to look around the island some more. I discovered that Berk was the most dragon-friendly place, and in the stables, I found a tusk of the wicked Bewilderbeast of Drago Bludvist hanging from the ceiling! Wow, that meant that Berk had defeated the monster that nearly killed Aric. I was impressed.

That night, I found out from a Deadly Nadder, named Stormfly, that Toothless was an Alpha dragon now, and it was he who started out taking on the Bewilderbeast on his own, and then the dragons turned against Drago. With a final blast, Toothless had dislodged the tusk and the Bewilderbeast had fled. The tusk was now a trophy over their victory and it also served as a perch. How quaint, but unfortunately, Drago wasn't dead; but that was the reason why we were here, because Stoick had found out from the gods. He muttered to himself about it while he was healing Aric.

Ω £ Ω

I went back to the forest to try to go to sleep again, but this time I found Loki!

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"Berk has always been a place of interest for me. You see, Dragon Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, was actually born with the soul of a dragon, and tomorrow, his Night Fury friend will have dragons of all breeds on Berk take part in this ritual, and present a gift to his friend. The male Skrill you rescued some time ago is running frightfully low on lightning, and Toothless will need two Skrills for this ritual." Loki replied.

"What is this ritual you want me to take a part of?" I questioned, I sent sparks over my scales to show him that I had a good charge left.

"Toothless wants to create a Dragonstone." Loki replied.

Ω £ Ω

**In ****_Resurfaced and a Dragonstone_**** there were a pair of Skrills that participated in the creation of the Dragonstone. It appears we met Whoshadow earlier than we thought.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Dragonstone

**The Tale of Whoshadow**

**Chapter Seven: The Dragonstone**

That morning as I was visiting the stables, I watched as the young Dragon Chief came in to propose to a young woman named Astrid (second one this day, Valka had just accepted a proposal from Gobber, a blacksmith). She was delighted to accept his proposal, but the moment lasted for a short while; and From afar, I saw Toothless trying to check out the blue Night Fury named Sapphire in the stables. I couldn't help but think that they would make such handsome mates, but Shadowrath, despite seeing the massive tusk of Drago's Bewilderbeast, he wasn't going to give his daughter up to Toothless without proving his worth. I had noticed that when we had arrived on Berk, Toothless' prosthetic fin had been replaced with another false fin that looked almost natural. I assumed that Hiccup made it and thought that it was wise of him. Toothless was the Alpha dragon here, and in being crippled, it would be likely for him to be challenged for his place by other dragons; but Shadowrath didn't notice the false fin. It was obvious that the dragon had seen a lot of battles, from the scars on his hide. Apparently, Shadowrath just saw Toothless as a big-headed dragon who was just very lucky in defeating the Bewilderbeast. I don't blame the older Night Fury, Toothless was rather lacking in scars.

When Toothless found out that he would have to prove himself as a competent Alpha and a worthy Night Fury, he went outside the stables to the center of the village, where he called out to us dragons to gather around. I took my perch on top of the Ingerman house with a Gronkle named Meatlug.

Toothless roared out his plans and the instructions for making a Dragonstone, using a rock to demonstrate it. Then he called out dragons in pairs, I was in their ranks, and then he led us into the sky. When we gained the proper altitude, Toothless instructed us to form a circle and to make sure that in the diameter, we were matched with a dragon of our own breed.

Now that we were properly set up, we started flying in our circle, until our slowest dragons had reached their maximum speed, we started firing into the circle's center. Those with continuous streams of breath fired first, and as more elements met inside the circle, they formed a rock where the elements were meeting up; and it swelled greater in size when Aric lent his breath from below in a gentle stream. In my case, it felt great to release a gentle flow of lightning as I was flying around this incredible disc of fire.

When the Gronkles, Hotburples, and Zipplebacks finished taking their shots, Toothless discharged up one of his most powerful plasma blasts, and we scattered when his blast created an impressive explosion while he dove into the heart of it to retrieve our creation and he landed before his rider, and allowed Grump, a Hotburple, to split the rock open with his jaws, and the rock revealed a beautiful gemstone. Not just any gemstone, it was the Dragonstone Loki told me about.

Toothless made it as a gift for Hiccup, and to show Shadowrath that he was a good Alpha, but to the other dragons, the making of this precious stone was meant to show that Berk was a mighty and powerful nest. I suppose that I felt that was the way it felt for me. I am a mighty and powerful dragon; but little did I know, the ultimate enemy of Berk had been travelling around the world, and had discovered a Dragonstone for himself.

Ω £ Ω

Not long after the creation of the Dragonstone, the Dragon Chief was preparing for his wedding. I silently wished them much happiness to come and good fortune. I wasn't there for the ceremony, but I did attend the reception. The bride was quite a lovely sight this day, but the real highlight took place when Astrid and Hiccup were singing. Gobber had suggested that they should sing the same song for their own wedding.

"WHAT?!" Stoick, the former Chief boomed. The people recognized his voice, so he finally revealed his true identity to the people. There were amusing expressions all over the place, but none were as comical as that of Toothless'. His eyes were as wide as they could go, his pupils were slits, wings were dropped to the floor, his jaw could _not_ have dropped any lower, and his tongue hung out of his mouth! Well, I laughed.

When Toothless recollected his senses, he pounced Stoick, and began nuzzling him like crazy, saying how glad he was to find out that he didn't kill the former Chief after all, and he thanked Stoick for returning with Aric and Night Furies. Looking at this sight made me feel happier than I've ever had in years. It felt strange, but I wanted to savor this moment. I was finally happy, and I wanted it to stay that way for a while.

Even after Hiccup left with Shadowrath to let the news that his father had 'returned from the dead' to sink in, Toothless proceeded to bounce around for a bit to show just hw happy he was to have Stoick back, causing dragons and Vikings alike to laugh at the Night Fury; and when they settled down, they listened as Stoick told them how he was rescued by Thor and Loki from his pyre and nursed Aric back to health…

…Then to kill the mood, that was when I found out that Drago Bludvist was still alive and was plotting his revenge on Berk.


	8. Chapter 8: Of Claws and Scales

**The Tale of Whoshadow**

**Chapter Eight: Of Claws and Scales**

Over the course of the days and nights to come, Berk had found out that Drago Bludvist was returning to Berk for revenge. Great, just great, I had let my bloodlust fade somewhat during my time here, and now the island was gathering recruits for the upcoming war, including, more Night Furies, more Skrills, and a great white beast they called a Screaming Death, and its family of Whispering Deaths. Now I was out chasing storms to harvest lightning!

As I've slept, I dreamed about annihilating Drago's pear-eating army, but my subconscious pictured him as a Dalek overlord of sorts; and on occasion I would wake up with sparks of lightning crawling over my body. I also had one dream where I was fighting against an army of pears alongside Charmcast. It's been over twenty years since I've last seen her and I still miss her. I took that sorrow and built it up as rage to use in battle.

Aric had fortified the island with his ice breath, the Berk allies had arrived and settled in on the island. Looking around I saw every Viking preparing for war. I sighed to myself, remembering that war was the reason why I fled from Galifrey. Although the thought of living through another war disgusted me, I brought myself to begin training with the other dragons of my nest.

I took note that some of the dragons who've arrived wounded at the nest had been healed since the creation of the Dragonstone. The Dragon Chief had often lent it to his mother and mate to use… Although there was one incident where Midnightfire, Toothless' and Sapphire's hatchling, accidentally turned the Chief's mate into a lovely Stormcutter. That was an odd day. Oh yeah, Toothless and Sapphire had a hatchling, she was born before the Chief's wedding, now how could I forget to mention that? Oh wait, Aric brought an egg from his nest too! Dang, I must be out of my mind to forget that there was a Bewilderbeast hatchling helping out Aric with the fortifications! Well I don't spend much time with the small dragons, the only time I see them nowadays is when I go out to chase storms to collect lightning.

Ω £ Ω

On the morning of a cloudy day, my greatest foe on planet Earth arrived with his massive Bewilderbeast and a new army of dragons. I spotted a Dragonstone lodged in the breastplate of his armor, a Dragonstone and a Bewilderbeast meant that Drago's recruits could not resist joining him. These recruits included breeds that the Vikings have never seen before, but I remember them in tales of lore and mythology back in my days with my TARDIS.

There were: Wyverns, two-legged dragons with massive wings and poisonous barbs at the end of their tails; Quetzalcoatl, winged dragons with feathers and no legs, also known as Feathered Serpents; and there were also dragons of Western Europe known as: Guardians, four legs, wins, tails tipped with arrows. Now as if having the Bewilderbeast and his whole dragon army wasn't bad enough, Drago had also overpowered a Red Death and her nest. I've heard of the Red Death through chatter among the other dragons during my stay on Berk, and they weren't kidding when they said that the beast was the size of a mountain. It was a good thing we had Aric again to help us take on these massive creatures. I had my doubts that despite all the lightning I had, I wouldn't be able to do much damage to the large dragons. However, he Guardians I could take.

The battle began, and I flew straight into the heart of the attack and I delivered nasty shocks to every dragon who got in my way. Some of them were unfortunate enough to find my fangs in their limbs; and while pursuing an enemy Monstrous Nightmare, I flew past the Red Death at the right time to see a young Viking on a Gronkle fly straight at the massive beast, striking every dragon in his way with a hammer. The Viking screamed into the air to summon the Screaming Death; the white dragon's shriek disoriented me for a moment, but I didn't slow down as I watched the Screaming Death zoom in to attack Drago and his Bewilderbeast, while the rider on the Gronkle ordered his dragon to fire into the gas-filled maw of the Red Death. The gas ignited, and the Red Death had to dive into the water to put out the flames.

I kept flying, tearing off the tail of a Wyvern, a leg off of another one, and I locked claws with a golden Guardian for a moment (little did I know she had a remarkable back story of her own). I cried out my call of war from Galifrey, and summoned Aric. It was time for him to come back from the dead as far as Drago was concerned.

"ARIC MY KING, RISE AND AID OUR CAUSE!" I shouted, and the great Bewilderbeast rose from beneath the surface to answer my call. Aric aided the village by putting out the flames the other dragons had created. The Bewilderbeasts were about to attack, but the distinct screech of a Night Fury, it was Toothless' screech to be exact, the same Night Fury who'd defeated the enemy Bewilderbeast once before; and without a command from Drago, his Bewilderbeast breathed a stream of his icy breath at Toothless and brought him down. The dragon crashed into one of Aric's ice protrusions, and the dragon and rider were separated, and the Dragon Chief didn't land that far away from Drago.

My foe seized this opportunity to hook his weapon on Hiccup's false leg and tear the prosthetic off of him and Drago seized Hiccup by the hair, and he forced him to watch as his mate was struggling to fight against the golden Guardian I had locked claws with. The poor lady lost her foot trying to escape from it by taking a slash from the arrow. She screamed in agony and was rushed off the battlefield to get treated.

_I must end this! I must destroy Drago Bludvist!_ I thought to myself. I struggled to reach Hiccup as Toothless left him to protect his hatchling, Midnightfire, from being attacked by a Wyvern. Unfortunately, I had to battle through this flock of dragons if I was going to reach him.

I inched closer and closer to that son of inbreed pears and Daleks, my rage blinding me, as Drago drew out a dagger, raised it over his head, ready to kill Hiccup, and just as he was about to plunge the weapon into Hiccup's heart…

BOOM!

There was a great flash of light and a shockwave that sent Dragon flying back several meters, and knocked him on his ass! I looked to where Hiccup had been and found out that his Dragonstone had turned him into a Night Fury! That was amazing! Anyone who can knock Drago on his ass is awesome!

However, there was one drawback, now that Hiccup was a dragon, Drago can try to take control over him and turn him against his own tribe. However, he saw that coming, and so he reared up onto his one hind leg, and he brought down his mighty claws down on Drago's face, dislodging his nose with his great swipe, and entangled it in his repulsive dreadlocks!

_"__HICCUP YOU ARE MY KING!"_ I roared. Oh my gods, that was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen! The Dragon Chief clawed off the nose of that cunt and has brought him incredible pain! Oh my gods, if he wasn't promised to the Viking, Astrid, I probably would've mated with him right there!

Drago fled for the protection of the golden Guardian and took to the skies, Hiccup took off after them. I wanted to be the one to destroy Drago, but I suppose that is a part of Hiccup's fate now; so I turned away and got back into the fight. I tore out the eye of a black Guardian, and bit the wing of a Feathered Serpent. I downed a Deadly Nadder, and scarred a Monstrous Nightmare, all in the name of Berk.

Horror caught my eyes while I was dueling another Wyvern, I caught the Dragon Chief just about to succumb to the control of the enemy Bewilderbeast. I was in quite the pickle with it as I was getting some rather nasty scars from the beast's claws. However, in Hiccup's case, it took the collaborative efforts of Toothless, Midnightfire, and a few other dragons to help snap him out of the trance. It was a good thing too because the plasma he had powered up was making his scales glow. Hiccup snapped out of the trance, I had downed the Wyvern by breaking its wing, and Hiccup discharged such a powerful blast that the enemy Bewilderbeast was knocked onto its side! Oh, Hiccup, I shall love you from afar!

It wasn't long after that when Hiccup had finally brought Drago to the ground, where they dueled for a bit. The battle went to a stop as Drago began to shout: "ENOUGH! I alone will control the dragons! I am the Dragon God; and I will not rest until _every_ dragon from all over the _world_ is under my power! I will enslave them all, and they will all bow to me!" As he ranted on, Hiccup noticed that the Dragonstone set in his chest plate was beginning to glow, and I saw it too. On a hunch, Hiccup fired at the stone with a small blast. Not only was the stone dislodged from Drago's chest plate, but the stone also discharged a bolt of magic at Drago.

Drago screamed a ghastly scream as the power of his Dragonstone shrank his form! Oh Hiccup you are amazing. All we could see of him was his chest plate. As Toothless went to approach the loose Dragonstone, Midnightfire promptly swiped it.

A moment later, something crept out from underneath the chest plate. It was a black Terrible Terror with three legs with a comically pissed-off expression on its face. Then the Bewilderbeast saw a great opportunity! For too long, he'd been Drago's slave! For too long, he'd been forced to aid Drago in his quest! Now, it was time for Drago to see what it feels like to be enslaved! Drago's eyes narrowed into slits and he tossed up his wings as his Bewilderbeast summoned him.

Drago was flying towards the Bewilderbeast, and as it was planning on how to make Drago suffer for his crimes, but I had other plans for Drago. I've seen the terror he's spread among dragonkind, and now it was time for him to pay.

_I shall smite the wicked and plunge them into a pit of eternal wrath!_ I thought to myself as I dove for the black Terrible Terror at an incredible speed. I opened my great maw and…

'SNICKER SNAP CHOMP'!

'SQUEE'!

I had devoured the great evil that was Drago Bludvist, and the last thing he did was give me a pathetic squeak!

Ω £ Ω

**Whoo boy that was fun, but if you want more details on the fight, look up: Resurfaced and a Dragonstone. There is at least one more chapter to go in this story though, but please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Claudette

**The Tale of Whoshadow**

**Chapter Nine: Claudette**

Boy was that the mistake of my life!

Ever since I devoured that son of a Dalek, I've been feeling stomach cramps and heartburn in both of my hearts! Ugh, note to self: Never devour a foe in a blind rage! Oh gods, ow, my poor belly! I actually cried a bit to myself because my stomach hurt so bad, and the indigestion that came with it gave me the worst belches.

Ever since the pains started, I've retreated to the ice fortress and they've gotten progressively worse. I was laying on my stomach, hoping that the ice would help numb the pain. However, my efforts were futile. My stomach cramps were intensifying, and to make matters worse, it had been hours since I've last eaten, so I was growing hungry.

As the minutes ticked by, Midnightfire fluttered into the cavern and spotted me.

"Hi, I'm Midnightfire, who're you?" She asked me sweetly.

"I am Whoshadow, the Devourer of Foes." I replied.

"You're the one who ate the bad man aren't you. That was awesome! My own father didn't even see it coming." Midnightfire told me. She took a closer look at me and said: "You don't look so good. I can bring you a leg of mutton if that will make you feel better. Oh, and my father's rider should meet you too." With that she flew off, since she was coming back, I decided to rest my eyes until she returned.

Ω £ Ω

I woke up to the sound of a 'WHOOSH' entering the room, and I shifted my eyes to the source. Even though the battle was over and done with, Chief Hiccup was still stuck in his Night Fury body. He was by far the most handsome dragon I've met, it wasn't so much his charmingly good looks as it was his personality. Why did he have to have a mate? I shifted my eyes over to Midnightfire, she was holding the promised leg of lamb.

Hiccup approached me and took my chin in his gentle claws to gaze into my eyes, but he noticed that my pupils kept dilating.

"Hey, girl, what's wrong with you?" Hiccup asked me.

"Her name is Whoshadow, and she was the dragon who ate Drago." Midnightfire replied.

"Ah, no wonder you're not feeling well." Hiccup stated. Midnightfire handed me the leg of mutton, I took it, and set it aside to save it for later. With the condition of my stomach right now, I'm not eating! This had Hiccup worried for me, and so he told Midnightfire: "I'm going to get my mother, maybe she can help her out." He spread his wings and flew off to gather his mother.

Thanks to the Dragonstone Drago left behind, which Valka had a hold of; she was able to understand the problem at hand. After gathering a few herbs around the island and boiling them in a misshapen pot for a while she hopped on Hiccup's back, both of them finding it awkward, and they returned to the Skrill.

"Yeah, Drago is definitely disagreeing with her." Valka stated. Ha, he was more like torturing me from beyond the grave.

"Why did you eat him?" Midnightfire asked me.

"I just wanted to _end_ him." I growled. It wasn't so much at Midnightfire as it was at Drago himself. Valka gave me the herbal brew, which could probably be classified as tea now that I think about it. I was reluctant to drink it, because I had to get up, but I did, and the taste wasn't that bad. Valka then stepped towards me, and proceeded to tickle my belly.

I liked the tickling, but then I started gagging, and a moment later something rolled over her tongue, and landed with a repulsive 'SPLAT'. What came out of me had Hiccup chewing on the fish he had for breakfast that morning! What came out of me were the remains of a chewed up, partially digested, black Terrible Terror. The head was missing a part of its snout (missing ever since Hiccup clawed Drago's nose off) and an eye; some of the flesh had been digested, and part of the vertebrae was sticking out of the neck. I also regurgitated limbs without claws, a few organs, and a broken-up torso of the black Terrible Terror. Despite all of that nastiness that crawled up from my stomach, I regained my appetite and chowed down on the leg of mutton.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Hiccup stated after he looked away from Drago's remains. Valka climbed back on him and he took off for the building village.

Now that Hiccup was gone, and the leg of mutton sitting nicely in my stomach, I turned to the pile that was once Drago Bludvist, and charged up my lightning…

"ROT IN HELL YOU PEAR F****** SON OF A DALEK!" I shrieked as I obliterated him to ash. Ah yeah, that was a good day's work right there. Still, I decided to go flying.

Ω £ Ω

My little flight drew me to the golden Guardian Drago rode during the battle. That was odd, the dragons that came with Drago had already gone home. What was even weirder was that Fishlegs and Meatlug were sitting by the beast with another Dragonstone (this one come from Aric). I decided to glide slowly by them to observe them.

"Wow, look at that, Claudette, that is a Skrill!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"She's beautiful." Claudette, the golden dragon, replied. Ok, they were friends already? This requires a closer investigation.

I landed by them and examined the golden dragon while she looked me over.

"Claudette, I think that this is the same dragon that devoured Drago." Fishlegs stated.

"Meatlug, why is your rider socializing with this creature?" I asked in a whisper.

"She needs to have a fiancé before she can return to her homeland, and the Dragon Chief set her up with Fishlegs. She is also planning on living on Berk after this." She replied. She gave me an odd look and said: "I know you don't have a rider, and Claudette seems to like you already, do you think that you can consider her to be yours?"

"I'll think about it." I replied. I kind of wanted to get away from the situation now, so I stretched my wings and took off.

Ω £ Ω

In the few days to pass, I watched Claudette and Fishlegs from afar, they seemed to get along nicely, they never fought. The peace that they were showing between each other was what I had been searching for ever since the end of the Time War. Perhaps I will befriend Claudette.

After she had spent a few more days as a dragon, it was time for her to return to her human form. They came to a clearing with Drago's Dragonstone and she was turned back into a human; and oh my stars, she was beautiful. She had fair skin, golden hair, and bright green eyes… Unfortunately, she was naked. She ducked behind a bush to cover herself as Fishlegs handed her a tunic made from an old sheet that had been recovered in the remains of the village before they began the rebuilding process.

They went over to meet up with Hiccup and his family to show off the new Claudette. Fishlegs, I hope you treat her well.

Ω £ Ω

Another day had passed, and Claudette had found out my name from the Dragon Chief, and she tracked me down in the woods.

"Whoshadow, Whoshadow I have a present for you!" She called out, in her wake, Fishlegs and Meatlug followed her. I could smell the mutton in her hands. My stomach growled for the mutton, so I flew down to meet with her and landed in a graceful pose.

"Hello gorgeous." Claudette greeted while holding out a leg of mutton.

"Darling, you do realize that she is one of the most feared and powerful dragons we know of. She is a Skrill, Strike class, like a Night Fury, and they harvest and redirect lightning. Are you sure that Whoshadow is the dragon you want to befriend?" Fishlegs spoke, taking a half step away from me.

"This is the dragon who ate our enemy, she is beautiful, intelligent, and she looks out for her home and family. She is the perfect dragon to befriend!" Claudette declared. She handed me the leg of mutton and I took it gently from her and ate it.

"Thank you, for what you done." Claudette told me as I ate. I've noticed how the humans of Berk looked out for their dragons, how the dragons simply loved the humans, and in Claudette's case, she wasn't that heavy, perhaps a rider would be good for me. So I nuzzled Claudette with my snout.

"Aww, look Fishlegs, she likes me!" She exclaimed. She looked to get on my back, but I wasn't ready for that yet, so I bucked and backed away from her with a warning hiss.

"Apparently not enough to let you ride her just now." Fishlegs told her.

"Alright, Whoshadow, we'll build our friendship at the pace you want." She replied. I trilled in a friendly manner.

So Claudette and I met up frequently to share the mutton she bought and the fish I caught, and she'll talk to me about her day or recite beautiful poetry to me. She began dressing like a Viking to fit in with the villagers, and I admit that she looked great in her red tunic with blue sleeves, the colors of her kingdom. However, with her golden hair, she didn't look much like a Viking, no matter how much she dressed like them. So, as we were roaming the woods one day, she brought a jar of ink and ran it through her hair. Her hands were filthy with it, but her hair was turning from gold into a brilliant obsidian! The result made her eyes pop with a spark of insanity. I was so amazed that I offered her my back! Her change in hair color turned her from a proper princess to a strong and independent Viking.

"Really, I can ride you now?" She questioned. I looked to her and nodded. She climbed up on my back and I took to the sky as gently as I could, unlike the riders, she didn't have a saddle, but that didn't stop me from showing her off to the rest of Berk.

"WHOO HOO!" She exclaimed. She laughed in the delight the wind brought to her face. I spotted Fishlegs and his dragon riding friends in the distance and flew over to them with a happy roar.

"CLAUDETTE!" Fishlegs exclaimed with wide eyes. He was happy for her, and as we circled Hiccup, he looked quite impressed.

"Congratulations, Claudette and Whoshadow, you're an official team now." Hiccup told us. Yeah, he was right. We were a team now, and now I'll do anything for Claudette.

As we continued flying, the other dragons praised me for finding a rider, and the humans praised Claudette for her change in hair color. Well I could hardly ask for a better day than this! I've made new friends, and I am home so long as I have them.


	10. Chapter 10: What's Up

**The Tale of Whoshadow**

**Chapter Ten: What's Up **

Several peaceful months had passed since the battle with Drago Bludvist, and while I was leading a rather happy life with my rider, Claudette, I noticed that Astrid was getting fatter and fatter with each passing month. By now, she was quite plump.

Yep, she was pregnant alright, six months in fact.

However, on this day, I found that she was in the form of a lilac Stormcutter. This had me curious, so on my morning flight I caught up with Midnightfire while she was playing with Brünhild and asked her what happened.

"She's been suffocating me with attention since she got pregnant. Last night was he last straw for me, so I turned her into a dragon." The little Night Fury told me. A while back, Midnightfire had created a Dragonstone of her own. I just wasn't there to see it, but now she wore it in a gauntlet so she could keep an eye on it. She would often use it to heal injured dragons, and that helped out a lot after the battle with Drago Bludvist.

With my curiosity satisfied, I flew back to my sweet and fair Claudette. She was laying in bed, her obsidian hair cascaded all over her, and in the bed next to her was Fishlegs the great intellectual of Berk. It wasn't that long ago when Claudette received the word that Fishlegs would be an appropriate suitor for her, but for now they slept in separate beds with Meatlug wedged between them. The Gronkle was awake but still resting.

Looking down at the sleeping Claudette, she looked so peaceful, that wasn't acceptable to me. She is my warrior princess, and together we make the most badass team other than the Alphas and maybe Astrid and Stormfly. So I nudged her awake, and she opened her emerald eyes.

"Morning Whoshadow." She greeted me. I nuzzled her again and she climbed out of bed to get dressed for the day.

Now that Claudette was awake, Meatlug decided that it wouldn't be right for Fishlegs to sleep in. So she got to her feet and licked her rider's face to wake him up. Since Claudette was still getting dressed I shielded her indecent body with a wing while she put on a red tunic with blue sleeves.

"Oh, Girl!" Fishlegs exclaimed. He hugged Meatlug and then looked over to us saying: "Morning ladies. You're looking good this morning."

"You don't look too bad yourself." Claudette replied. Over the course of the months, Fishlegs had worked to lose some weight for Claudette, and the payoff was quite nice. He actually had a neck and lost some of his pudginess; also his legs looked more proportional to his body. Also, Meatlug was grateful for it, she told me that while she could carry Fishlegs with her little wings, it was still a strain. Now that Fishlegs was lighter and less bulky, she was flying faster and they had more stability.

"So, I'm, thinking of telling Hiccup that we've finally set a date for the wedding today." Claudette stated.

"Good idea, and I'm really looking forward to seeing what kind of culture you lived in." Fishlegs replied.

Ω £ Ω

After their morning routine, Claudette collected a present she made for the Dragon Chief. During the battle with Drago Bludvist she hacked off Astrid's right foot as a dragon, and now that she was living on Berk, she was doing everything she could in her power to make up for the situation. Even if it meant fencing with Astrid.

It didn't take that long before we caught the Dragon Chief.

"Good morning, Claudette and Whoshadow." Hiccup greeted.

"Good morning, Chief Hiccup." Claudette replied. She then reached into my saddlebag and pulled out a small wool blanket, knitted with a blue background and the Berk crest knitted in red. It was the perfect size to swaddle a baby, and to cover a toddler.

"Here, I knitted this for your child. I dyed the wool and knitted it myself." Claudette told Hiccup.

"Thank you, this is very generous." He replied.

"Well, it's the least I can do for you."

"Claudette, Astrid knows it wasn't your fault when you cut off her foot, and Whoshadow already took care of the man whose fault it was."

"It doesn't remove the guilt… but my growing friendship with Astrid does." She replied.

"Hold on, the two of you are _friends?_" Hiccup questioned. He knew that the two women were getting along, but he wasn't too sure that they've gone as far as to making a friendship.

"Yeah, not long after I bonded with Whoshadow, she offered to teach me a few tricks with Stormfly. I'll admit that Whoshadow was quicker to make friends with Stormfly than I was with Astrid, but after giving her chocolate, and satisfying her cravings for it later on, we've been getting closer." Claudette replied. It was true, but Claudette certainly enjoyed these meetings more than I did. Stormfly is a rather boastful and vain Deadly Nadder, more so than most. She would do anything to make herself look superior to me. Well, she has no idea what a Time-Lordian dragon is capable of doing. I am Whoshadow of Galifrey, and I refuse to be second-best to a Nadder.

"Well, it's nice that the two of you are getting along, and how're things between you and Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked.

"We've set a date, but my parents want the ceremony in my kingdom."

"Well that's great! I'll be sure that we'll have a good ship ready for you when you need it." Hiccup stated.

"You're going to need more than one. The whole tribe is invited!" Claudette replied. Now that was a lot to take in.

"I think we can handle that. Aric seems to be pretty happy being the island's line of defense." Hiccup told her. Yeah, the Vikings trust the dragons enough to protect the village without destroying it. Hiccup then smiled at the princess and asked her: "Out of curiosity, what would your parents say when they find out that you've become a warrior?"

"My father would have a conniption fit. While my mother would pass out." She replied. Then she told Hiccup: "Now, please excuse me, Chief Hiccup, but I would like to take Whoshadow out for her flight." The princess hopped on my saddle, and I took to the skies with speeds that could compare to a Night Fury's. Stormfly can suck my tail.

Hiccup watched as I flew around for a while until Fishlegs and Meatlug joined us; and since he had nothing better to do, he decided to take Toothless out for a flight.

Ω £ Ω

A few days have passed and I discovered that peace was going to be short-lived now. Not long after Astrid had been turned back into a human, our ally, Alvin the Treacherous, and his Timberjack, Blade, had arrived to tell the Dragon Chief that an old foe of theirs had escaped from prison.

His name was Dagur the Deranged.

Claudette and I were in the team to go and search for this fugitive, along with Eret Son of Eret and Skullcrusher, and Stoick the Vast and Shadowrath. Alvin gave Hiccup the fugitive's helmet and gave it to Skullcrusher to sniff. The Rumblehorn got the scent and it was time to fly.

Ω £ Ω

_Wow, Dagur really got a head start._ We all thought. Skullcrusher was leading us at a moderate speed for his breed of dragon, but that didn't change the fact that they were still flying with no sign of a rest stop approaching them; and looking at Skullcrusher, he was starting to get tired; as Rumblehorn dragons weren't built for flying like the other dragons were.

"Ugh, I can't stand going this slow! Come on, Skullcrusher, you've got three Strike class dragons at your tail, pick up the damn pace!" Shadowrath snapped. As a dragon who'd seen many battles, and had the scars to prove it, Shadowrath thrived on flying at the highest speeds, and Skullcrusher was flying slowly compared to the speeds he'd gone.

"Dad, can you go ahead and see if you can scout out any islands where we can take a rest stop?" Hiccup asked. He really didn't want Shadowrath to get overly moody during the trip, and he had to admit that the speed of the Rumblehorn was rather slow when compared to a Night Fury; or even a Time-Lordian Skrill I might add. Shadowrath didn't bother to wait for Stoick to accept the small mission before taking off at top speed. It caught Stoick by surprise enough to actually make him _voice_ it

.

"Hey, how come _he_ gets to go off on a separate mission?" Claudette asked. Hiccup took a look at me, and judging by the glare I gave him, he knew I was itching to go faster too.

"Shadowrath was about ready to go into battle with Skullcrusher if he didn't start flying faster." Hiccup replied. I sent my stored lightning to spark around my wings; but the Dragon Chief was stubborn. He wouldn't send me ahead.

Shadowrath returned a moment later and Stoick announced that they've found an island where they could rest. So we abandoned the search for Dagur for now, but as we were heading to this new island to the northwest, and not long after they landed at the lush island with snow-capped mountains, Skullcrusher curled up and proceeded to take a nap.

In the meantime, we went out to bring in fish as our riders set up camp. They used old sail material to build makeshift tents and bedrolls. Hiccup built up a campfire before the dragons arrived with dinner, and using the power of the Dragonstone he ignited it.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the idea of Vikings using witchcraft." Alvin stated.

"I wouldn't call it witchcraft as they don't use Dragonstones." Claudette stated. Now getting the Vikings curious about witches, Claudette carried on to tell them stories of witches and wizards both benevolent and malevolent.

While my fair rider was going on about witches, I grouped up with the other dragons and asked Blade: "So who is this Dagur the Deranged?"

"Dagur the Deranged is the former Chief of the Berserker tribe that once took over Alvin's and plotted to burn Berk to the ground. During his imprisonment, he had been subjected to six years of torture for his crimes. During all of those years, he was plotting his revenge against the men responsible for putting him in there. I'm willing to bet he devised several plans, some more dastardly than the others. Ever since his imprisonment, he'd been stripped of the little honor he had and his title, and in his mind, it was all the fault of that fishbone, Hiccup, and his good friend, Toothless. He'd been so close to owning Toothless in a plot that involved kidnapping Stoick, and he lost him to Hiccup!" Blade replied.

"You better watch your tail, Whoshadow, the symbol of the Berserker tribe is a Skrill, and Dagur would like to get his hands on you to make you destroy his enemies, who are your friends." Toothless told me.

"Toothless, I will never betray you, and I will stay true to Claudette. I will even blow this cunt you call 'Dagur the Deranged' to bits if I must prove myself." I replied.


	11. Chapter 11: The Fugitive

**The Tale of Whoshadow**

**Chapter Eleven: The Fugitive**

That morning, the Dragon Chief sent Skullcrusher and Eret out to get a head start. It was good thinking on his part since I would snap into a psychotic rage it I could not fly up to my full speed. I am a Time-Lordian Skrill, one of the most powerful dragons to ever grace this planet. No mere Rumblehorn is going to slow me down and get away with it. However, as soon as they were out of eyeshot, out riders saddled up on our backs and we took flight; but, sadly, we caught up to Skullcrusher within ten minutes, but at least he had picked up some speed this time around. Dagur's scent was getting stronger and tensions were rising within our riders; and I could sense some coming from Toothless and Blade. That was to be expected. Out of all the dragons in our company, those were the only two who had met this fugitive in person.

As we were following Skullcrusher, Alvin and Blade, his Timberjack, leveled off with Hiccup and Toothless. Alvin asked Hiccup: "How do you want to go about capturing Dagur?"

"First, we circle the island he's on, if he's not on any shoreline, then we land where he landed his ship, and begin to track him down, but Alvin, you stay in the skies and circle over the island. If you find Dagur, have Blade sound a roar before you dive in after him." Hiccup replied.

"That sounds good enough to me." Alvin told him.

"Land ho!" Eret called out. Skullcrusher sped up even more, Dagur's scent was strong now to the Rumblehorn, and the island in our sights also had a ship on one of the beaches.

"That's his ship!" Alvin called out. Now that the ship was in view, the riders had no need to follow Skullcrusher's nose for the moment. The other dragons picked up speed and circled the island, while Eret landed Skullcrusher by the ship so the Rumblehorn could rest his wings; as said before, he wasn't much of a creature of the sky when compared to the others.

Unfortunately, this fugitive, Dagur, wasn't just sitting on the shoreline. However, there was another scent in the air Skullcrusher caught a whiff of. It was a rather troublesome scent that put the Rumblehorn on edge.

"Skullcrusher, what's wrong?" Eret asked with concern. He could tell that his dragon smelled something of concern, but as for what it was, he could not tell.

"Is it another dragon?" Eret asked Skullcrusher. The dragon gave him a 'yes' grunt. Now getting somewhere, Eret kept talking: "Is it a big dragon?"

Yes.

"Is it a Bewilderbeast?"

No.

"Is it a Red Death?"

No.

"Is it dangerous?" Eret asked. Skullcrusher gave a panicked roar and a grunt meaning that the dragon he smelled was _exceedingly_ dangerous. A moment later we landed with out riders, notifying Eret that we haven't spotted Dagur.

"Chief, I'm afraid that I have some troubling news." Eret told Hiccup.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Skullcrusher caught the scent of a large and dangerous dragon. It's neither a Bewilderbeast nor a Red Death, but it's got to be larger than a Typhoomerang or a Timberjack, maybe even larger than the Screaming Death. Whatever it is, it has put Skullcrusher on edge."

"Skullcrusher's not a cowardly dragon. If he is scared, then we should leave the island right now." Stoick stated.

"I agree with you, Dad, but what about Dagur? There's no telling what events would occur if he crosses paths with this dragon. On one hand he might try to kill it or get himself killed in the process of trying to kill it; on the other hand he could try and train it, and if it is as dangerous as Skullcrusher makes it seem as, then Dagur would use this dragon to attack Berk and destroy us all!" Hiccup replied.

"Well we can't have that." Alvin stated. With some reluctance, my fair Claudette and Stoick accepted Hiccup's reasoning. We would search the island for Dagur and the large dragon, but Eret and Skullcrusher would guard the ship in case Dagur came around to gather supplies from it. The Rumblehorn really pushed his limits during the home stretch in the pursuit of Dagur and was in the need of some food water and a bit of rest. Eret opened up one of his saddlebags, and fed him some chicken he had stored away.

Alvin and Blade took to the skies and began circling the island while we Strike class dragons ventured into the island's forests and began searching; and we split up from each other with only our riders for company, promising to fire a signal into the air if they found either Dagur or the large dragon.

Ω £ Ω

Claudette and I came across a freshwater stream after hiking for a while. The water was pure, clean, and quite refreshing when we bent down to drink from it. When we had our fill, Claudette was about to hop back on my saddle, but then the bushes began rustling. Claudette grabbed her bow and readied an arrow as a strange man emerged with a bottle to fill with the water. He was tall; his hair was dark, long, tangled, and worn loose. He was wearing faded blue war paint, seemed to be a couple years older than the Dragon Chief, and he was actually on the scrawnier side when compared to other Vikings. He also bore the wounds that came with the torture that he'd been subjected to during his imprisonment. There was no doubt about it that this was the wanted fugitive.

Dagur looked up from the stream and caught sight of my fair rider and I. He knew that only his foes were able to tame such dragons as the Skrill, and in failing to notice that Claudette was aiming a bow at him, he pulled out a dagger and charged us with a most feral howl. In return, I gave him one of my greatest roars, and pounced Dagur, my talons catching his arms. With Dagur pinned to the ground, and Claudette's bow trained on Dagur, I looked to the skies and she shot a bolt of lightning where Blade and Alvin could see it.

"Girl, you rock!" Claudette told me with her bow and attention still trained on Dagur. I nuzzled her a bit and locked eyes with Dagur and gave a vicious snarl. While I was still pinning Dagur to the ground, Claudette hopped back on my saddle and I joined Blade and Alvin in the skies, with Dagur struggling against the grip of my powerful talons. Ha! He is no match for a Skrill!

When the rest of the hunting party was gathered together, they found Dagur struggling in my grasp. Hiccup flashed us a satisfied smile from behind his flight mask. I know from first-wing experience that there is nothing more satisfying than seeing the defeat of an old foe.

Unfortunately, the feeling over the relief of capturing this lunatic villain was short-lived; from behind us, I found that we had a big, unknown, Strike class dragon pursuing us with thunderous wing beats and a roar that could give the Screaming Death, from our last battle with Drago Bludvist, a run for its money. It was actually about one-third of the size of a Bewilderbeast, maybe a bit smaller, but she was still big! She had a sleek head, like a Night Fury; but a frill of spines, like myself. Her skin was grey, but her back and tail was covered in so many black spines that she looked like she had fur. She had four legs, a massive pair of grey wings, and a tail tipped with fins. The legs appeared to be dainty in comparison to this Alpha's size, but her wings were muscular, meaning that this dragon was meant to fly or it flew a lot. Hardly any of her teeth showed through her closed maw, and she had large and intelligent violet eyes that reflected her fury.

Dagur continued struggling against my grip, and during a brief panic over the unknown dragon roaring after us, my grip loosened up a bit, and Dagur broke one arm free. He reached for his belt and pulled out his dagger again, and he thrust the horrendous blade into my precious ankle!

_OH LORD OF LOKI THE PAIN THE PAIN! SWEET FATHER LOKI, PLEASE SPARE ME FROM THIS UTTER TORMENT! OW MY FOOT MY BEAUTIFUL, PRECIOUS FOOT! _I screamed and Dagur slipped from my talons, leaving the dagger still lodged in my ankle. I was about to turn around and catch him with my fangs this time, but the Alpha caught him like a loyal bonded dragon would.

"Oh no, they're bonded!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Enraged over the fact that I had dropped the fugitive, I sent sparks across my body, making Claudette's hair stand on end, and I fired a blast in the Alpha's face to blind the beast temporarily, and forced her to give up the chase.

"Alright, we need to give it up now! Those dragons will defend their Alpha to the death, and we're grossly outnumbered now!" Hiccup announced as the Alpha and the dragons were retreating to Dagur's island. There was frustration in the air, but we had no other choice, so we retreated back to Berk.

"I will fight him again, and I shall tear his eyes from his skull. I will stuff the evil pears and eels down his throat until he chokes. I will drown him in a pool of acid and turn his hide into socks. He will know and fear the name of Whoshadow!" I growled to myself.

Ω £ Ω

"What happened to Dagur?" Astrid asked when she came to greet us while sitting on Stormfly. I also notice a small human sitting behind her. It turned out that not long after we had left, Toothless' daughter had turned herself into a human with her own Dragonstone. Taking another look at us, she noticed my wound and asked: "What happened to your dragon Claudette?"

"_Dagur_ is what happened to Whoshadow. Listen, I'll be happy to come by later and chat, but I want to get Whoshadow in to Gobber before she discharges lightning at us, she's pretty pissed right now, and contemplating her revenge." Claudette replied.

_I'll tear his guts out and feed them to the fishes and then I'll eat the fishes._ I thought with a snarl and sparks discharging.

"Dagur stabbed Whoshadow to made his escape; but what's worse was that he was rescued by an unknown Strike class dragon." Hiccup told Astrid. She looked over to Alvin and told him: "I'm sorry to hear that, Al- SCHXXBLTBLTUUCK! Blech!"

She vomited all over the Outcast Chief.

"What in the name of Hel have you been eating?" Hiccup asked her, eyeing up the chunks, and holding his nose to keep the revolting smell from his nostrils. The odor even offended my nostrils.

"Chocolate-coated eels." Astrid replied hoarsely. Hiccup almost vomited himself after hearing that.

"Come on, let's get you inside." He stated.

"Alvin, I think I can help you find a new pair of pants and boots." Stoick stated, and he walked Alvin away from the scene.

Hiccup looked downward towards Astrid's belly about to talk to the baby inside, but then his eyes locked with a black-haired, blue-eyed, girl. Toothless even caught sight of her.

"Who's this?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

"She's Midnightfire." She replied. Toothless' eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"Daddy!" Midnightfire exclaimed, she ran and threw her arms around his neck. After brief sniff, to confirm that she was his daughter, he hugged her back.

Hiccup and Astrid started walking back to their home, but about halfway there, Astrid's knees buckled, and her hand went over her belly.

"AHH! HICCUP, MY WATER JUST BROKE!" She screamed. His eyes went wide, and he asked her: "How is that possible? You're only seven months along!"

"HICCUP, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, THIS BABY IS COMING, AND IT IS COMING NOW!" Astrid hollered. Without another signal, Hiccup's adrenaline was pumping; he took her in his arms, and ran her to the house, catching the attention of their mothers, who followed after them. Claudette and I wanted to follow after them, but we had to go to Gobber and get my wound treated. It wasn't life threatening, so I wouldn't regenerate, which in my case was a good thing, otherwise I would have a lot of explaining to do.

"Ah, afternoon, Claudette, so what ails Whoshadow?" Gobber greeted.

"Dagur stabbed her foot. She's in a lot of pain." Claudette replied. Gobber looked down at my foot, nodded his head, and brought us inside his shop. He strapped a belt around my head to keep me from snapping at him and Claudette scratched the underside of my chin to keep me calm; but then Gobber yanked out the dagger, and the pain brought tears to my eyes and I growled to myself. The only thing keeping me from rearing up and going into a psychotic rage were my fair rider's nails scratching my chin with tender affections.

Gobber rubbed a healing salve over my wound and wrapped it in a bandage gently. When he was done working with my wound, he stroked my head and undid the belt as he told Claudette: "Let her rest for the day so she stays off that foot. She'll get up when she feels ready."

"Thank you, Gobber." Claudette replied. A moment later we heard Astrid screaming from her house. I guess the baby had arrived.

Ω £ Ω

**Stay crazy my friends.**


	12. Chapter 12: Brooding for Vengeance

**The Tale of Whoshadow**

**Chapter Twelve: Brooding for Vengeance**

I rested in front of a fire for the rest of that day, and sweet little Meatlug barely left my side. We may not have much in common, but she'll show loyalty to anyone who's even a friend of a friend. She even went as far to bring me fish and chicken from the feeding stations. It's not as good as mutton, but beggars can't be choosers. Also, I couldn't complain that while she never left my side, she was at least quiet. The only time I got up was to limp outside to toilet myself.

"My poor Whoshadow. How could anyone be so cruel to harm this gorgeous dragon?" I heard Claudette say from the kitchen. She was nursing a mug of mead with her betrothed. I didn't care; I just wanted this throbbing pain in my foot to go away. It should be alright by tomorrow, but that didn't keep me from suffering through this day. To entertain myself, I brooded over the ways I could kill him. I should stuff evil pears in his face until he chokes to death, or squeeze his heads in my talons until it pops like a zit, or maybe I'll just rip him apart.

"Whoshadow, is there something else I can do for you?" Meatlug asked me, giving me a gentle nudge on the shoulder.

"I want to know everything about the dragon that dared to bond with the bastard who had the audacity to stab my beautiful foot. I want strengths, I want weaknesses, and I want to know about the Dragon Chief's baby!" I replied. With that the sweet Gronkle left the house.

Ω £ Ω

It turned out that the dragon that Dagur bonded with was not just any queen of a nest, but she ruled the very nest that Toothless was born in. He knew her to be a lovable Alpha, about as great of a leader as Aric; and her breed was known as the Black Typhoon, but Toothless knew her as the Thunder Queen. Black Typhoons can deliver wing blasts that are powerful enough to blow a whole nest of dragons away; they may even be strong enough to knock Aric off of his feet. Not to mention, the blasts sound like a furious thunderstorm. The black spines on their back and tail can be fired like the spines on a Whispering Death, Screaming Death, or a Deadly Nadder. They're a Strike class dragon, so they can fly at speeds to match Night Furies and Skrills; however, due to their size, they don't have the level of maneuverability that Night Furies do, so that's one of their weaknesses. They shoot blasts of red plasma, and can take in lightning like a Skrill; and they appear to have a great amount of shots before they have to recharge; but they can't shoot without closing their eyes first because they have such a high level of firepower; so, as I had displayed, they can be temporarily blinded by lightning or plasma.

"So, she's going to be a challenge for us. I've always welcomed a challenge." I told Meatlug, then I looked over to her and asked: "What about the Dragon Chief's baby?"

"There isn't really a baby… yet. You see, because Astrid spent a few days as a dragon during her pregnancy, she laid an egg."

"What?" I questioned.

"It's the truth. The Dragon Chief still has the hiccup's after seeing it!" Meatlug replied.

"That's just wrong. Mammals aren't supposed to lay eggs." I told her.

"Well, Astrid did." She replied.

Ω £ Ω

The next morning, my foot felt a lot better, and I started walking around again. Claudette and Fishlegs were delighted to see that I was strong enough to move around again, and decided to take a walk with me outside and to meet up with their friends: Tuffnut, his wife Helga the Mace Menace, and later on Hiccup. The Dragon Chief was contemplating what our next move should be in stopping Dagur, but my family had other things to worry about.

"It looks like Whoshadow's wound is feeling better." Hiccup told Claudette.

"Yeah, yesterday the poor thing was limping on it. It's feeling better, but she's still contemplating on how to exact her revenge on the bastard that stabbed her." She replied.

"I will fry him with my lightning until he explodes." I snarled. It's fun to brood.

"Whoa, Whoshadow, that may be overkill." Hiccup stated. Right, he has a Dragonstone. So I glared at him. He then explained to Claudette what I said.

"I'm getting worried about her. She's never stayed in a fowl mood around me for this long, Chief Hiccup. Is there something I can do to calm her down?" Claudette asked.

"I'd start by finding a way for Whoshadow to channel her rage. If that doesn't work, then try seasoning some mutton with dragon nip. Hopefully the herb would take her mind away from the battle-skies and into her happy place. If she gets in a mood again, I'm going to have to refer you to my mother; I may be known as the Dragon Chief, but I'm not an expert on Skrills."

_No you are not. _I thought to myself.

"I'll try that, thank you." Claudette replied while stroking her brooding Skrill. Her touch distracted me from my wicked plotting, but I suppose that's a good thing.

"So, Fishlegs, Claudette, you said that the ships to your wedding are setting sail in a week?" Helga questioned.

"Yes." Fishlegs replied, taking his fiancé's hand. Meatlug nuzzled his free hand in want of attention too. Fishlegs chuckled and gave her a hug.

"Oh gods, it's only a week away?" Hiccup questioned, earning glares from everyone.

_What the hell, Hiccup, how could you forget?_ I thought. I knew that Claudette mentioned it to him at some point.

"You're the best man _and_ the political dignitary of Berk for this wedding, how could you _forget?_" Helga snapped, and she was about ready to draw out her mace. The reason behind her outburst was because along with her growing friendship with Astrid, Claudette had also gotten to be good friends with Helga. In fact they were best friends. The two couples enjoyed having diners together, sometimes Hiccup and Astrid were included, and they would share stories amongst each other. Helga was fascinated with the prim and proper mannerisms and the luxuries that Claudette lived with during her life as a princess. Claudette was also fascinated in Helga's more barbaric upbringing. The two of them were often seen with Astrid, training their dragons and practicing their fighting techniques.

"Hey Chief, what's Astrid doing flying up there, isn't she banned from flying until the baby is born? Wait, is the baby born?" Tuffnut asked. With four pairs of eyes looking at him, he had no choice but to explain to them that Astrid actually laid an egg. Fishlegs and the girls were polite enough to hold in their guffaws, but Tuffnut broke out into uproarious laughter, which earned him a mace head to the gut from Helga.

"Be sensitive!" Helga snapped at him.

"Actually, I don't mind the laughter, I had the same reaction and gave myself the hiccups." Hiccup admitted. So the friends took advantage of it and broke out into laughter for a little bit. However, they really couldn't feel too bad for Astrid. If they looked up, they would've seen Scauldy, Ruffnut's new dragon now that Helga was riding Barf's head, flying alongside Stormfly, and the girls were having a similar discussion.

Hiccup was about to turn away from the group, but then Claudette told him: "Chief Hiccup, my parents and I have been communicating with carrier pigeons, and they've actually asked if we could bring a few dragons to see. The only dragon they've seen was the one that guarded my castle before Drago found me. Don't worry, they promise that no harm would come to them."

"I'd be alright with that, but which dragons were you planning on bringing?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, we'd be taking Whoshadow and Meatlug of course, and we decided that you should pick the third one." Fishlegs replied. That's right people _I'm_ going to the wedding!

"I'd pick something like a Terrible Terror. I think I'll leave you to pick the third dragon if you don't like that idea." Hiccup told them.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. A Terrible Terror would be easier to introduce to my parents than a brooding Whoshadow." Claudette stated. So that was settled, now Hiccup had to break the news to Toothless that he was going to be left behind for a while. In the meantime, Claudette and Fishlegs ran off for a while and told me not to follow.

Ω £ Ω

A while later, Fishlegs and Claudette found me again with Meatlug, with Claudette towing something covered in a shroud, but from the smell of it, it was something good, and they led us down to the arena, which we had all to ourselves.

"Come on, what's under there?" I asked, but these creatures don't understand dragon talk.

Claudette soon unveiled the figure under the shroud, and what I saw made me snarl. It was a dummy made of mutton designed to resemble that beast that stabbed me! The details were all there, down to the faded war paint on his pathetic face!

"Alright, Whoshadow, _kill!_" Fishlegs ordered as Claudette began running around the arena to make me have to chase he foe dummy. Alright, so I get to vent out my need for vengeance for a while, and they get to play a game with me. That's genius. Claudette and I ran around playfully for a while, but then I locked eyes with the dummy, and I could just hear Dagur laughing mockingly at me! Anger surged through my body, and I pounced on the mutton dummy and began its bloody dismemberment!

I tore open the torso, which had been filled with sheep's blood, and the red fluid splattered all over the place, and it had also been stuffed with tasty organs; except for the kidneys and the intestines, I didn't really care for those. Then I ripped off the head with my good foot, held it in the air, and roared triumphantly before crushing it in my jaws! I could feel the blood running between my teeth!

"Vengeance is _mine!_" I snarled to myself.

"We get it, you want to kill him." Meatlug told me.

For a while, I devoured the dummy as messily as I could, effectively bathing myself in 'Dagur's' blood too, until I reached a leg seasoned with dragon nip. The sweet, intoxicating smell of the plant sent me to a beautiful world where I could annihilate the evilness of pears, hear them scream, and watch them whither and die in my mighty talons! I took in the lightning Thor sent to me and destroyed an army of Daleks by frying their brains with my lightning. It was beautiful, it was magical, and it made me feel high on life!

I am lightning, I am…

DEATH!

I am…

WHOSHADOW!

Ω £ Ω

**Need context now? Read the first seven chapters of my story: ****_The Dragonstone Tribe_****. Also, if you need an image of the Thunder Queen, just enlarge the cover photo for this story, it is a picture of said Black Typhoon.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Fun and Fancy Feet

**The Tale of Whoshadow**

**Chapter Thirteen: Fun and Fancy Feet**

For the next few days, my rider and Meatlug's had been working with Hiccup and other Vikings to set sail for a little trip. I wasn't really looking forward to boarding on a boat, mainly because I associated them with the dragon trappers I hunted down with Valka, and sometimes killed.

However, this was different. We were going to Claudette's country of origin and once there, she and Fishlegs were going to get married. I find wedding confusing, just saying that, I'm not too sure what the big deal is with them. What business do others have in the choosing of a permanent mate?

In the meantime, Hiccup decided that since Toothless will not be joining us on this voyage, it would be up to the Night Fury to take care of the village. Hiccup had given his Dragonstone back to him and Toothless divided the responsibilities as Alpha dragon to Aric, Cloudjumper, and Shadowrath, and Toothless would assume a human form until we returned. As a human, Toothless was tall with wild black hair and bright, intense, green eyes. He was a looker.

Ω £ Ω

After spending a few days at sea, our ship finally pulled into port at Claudette's kingdom where the Royal Guard awaited for us to step off of the ship. I secretly wanted to scare the pants off of them when I got off.

As we had drawn near to the kingdom, Claudette had dressed herself in a glorious golden and silver gown she'd sewn herself; during the trip she worked to wash out as much of the ink she used to dye her hair, but somehow managed to only wash it out enough to turn it from black to brown… and it wasn't a very attractive brown on her, it reminded me of the brown in the yak pies, so she dyed it back to black and made do with it. Ah what the heck, black hair looks better on her anyways, it brings out the warrior-princess-sparkle-of-insanity in her eyes. She pinned her hair up, and set her tiara on her head (sent to her through one of the traders her kingdom sent to Berk).

"How do I look?" She asked as she turned to Fishlegs, Meatlug, and I; we had wide eyes, and Meatlug and I had dropped our jaws. She looked spectacular, and she knew it, she just liked to see Fishlegs freeze in awe over her beauty. However, Fishlegs had never seen her so dolled-up before. She looked like a raven-haired fairytale princess, holding a strong and adventurous spirit in her green eyes, and her dress was delicately embroidered with the finest dragons she'd seen on Berk. There was a pair of Skrills by her waist in case you were wondering.

As she was taking in the awed looks received by us, a knock sounded from the other side of their door.

"Come in!" Claudette called. It was Hiccup who stepped in, with a red Terrible Terror perched on his shoulder, and he was quite impressed with Claudette's wardrobe.

"Wow, you look amazing." Hiccup told her.

"Thank you, Chief, I wish Fishlegs would say the same thing, but I think I broke him. He's just frozen in awe." She replied, casting a look over to us. She was totally mesmerizing.

"Try leaving the room, he may snap out of it." Hiccup suggested. Claudette left the room to go up on deck, and the idea worked. We snapped out of our trances and turned our attention to Hiccup. Well he only had mine for a moment. I had revenge to plot. On second thought, vengeance can wait; this was supposed to be a time to be worry-free and to enjoy life for what it is. So I returned my attention to Fishlegs and Hiccup. Both men were freshly shaven and were wearing garments meant for them to fit in more with the people living in the kingdom, as were the majority of the passengers on the ship. Hiccup and Fishlegs checked out their reflections in a mirror once more, and proceeded to the docks.

Claudette was the first to step off the ship and she promptly embraced the guards and gave one a peck on the cheek. At the same time the princess's appearance threw off the guards; they remembered her as a dainty thing with golden hair. This girl was lean with raven hair, but the sound of her voice, the sight of er tiara, and the color of her eyes told them that she was indeed Princess Claudette.

We followed my warrior-princess onto the docks. The guards were expecting dragons, and the one perched on the young Chief's shoulder, and the stout brown dragon with a doglike persona seemed friendly enough; but the dark violet beast with a frill of black spines seemed a bit to menacing for their liking. Ha, I can scare them without even trying! Then, Hiccup caught sight of them reaching for the security of their weapons.

"Ah, ah, ah; no weapons are to be drawn around the dragons. If you don't want them to attack you, then you need to show them that you don't mean them any harm, especially towards your Princess's Skrill." Hiccup told them as he gestured to the dragon that clearly frightened them… Me!

"That's _your_ dragon?" The guards asked Claudette.

"I needed to train one in order to fit in with my future home. So yes, the Skrill is my faithful companion. Her name is: Whoshadow. I can tell you more about Skrills when we meet up with my parents." She replied.

"Of course, Princess, please have your company follow us." The Head Guard told her.

"Hey Chief, Fishlegs, wanna bet on how my mother would react when she sees me and hears my story?" Claudette asked as we were making their way to the palace.

"I'm sure that they'll be blinded by the fact that you've returned to them to really care." Fishlegs replied.

"That may be true, Fishlegs, but I have a feeling that once she starts talking about Drago, they'd be confused and possibly appalled." Hiccup stated.

"I'll bet that the moment that I mention I was turned into a dragon by Drago, my mother would swoon. Now what would our terms be?" Claudette replied.

"How about we just come up with them on the spot when someone wins." Hiccup suggested as he stroked the Terrible Terror still perched on his shoulder.

"That's fine by me, Chief." Claudette replied.

The doors to the palace opened, and the group stepped into a large room, larger than the Great Hall on Berk, and it was crowded with the kingdom's residents at the moment. All Vikings entered right away, along with the Terrible Terror still perched on Hiccup's shoulder, however Meatlug and I were left outside for the moment, a Guard rang out: "Presenting, Princess Claudette and her betrothed, Sir Fishlegs Ingerman of Berk."

I could sense Fishlegs blushing at the formal title that he'd been given on the spot.

I heard two pairs of footsteps walking away from us, and then I heard the voice I assumed to belong to the queen say: "Y-You dyed your hair." She stammered, referring to Claudette's black strands.

"It was to fit in better with my future home, dear Mother." She replied.

"Now announcing: King Hiccup Haddock III!" The Guard announced. I could imagine the face of the King's great surprise, Hiccup was the scrawniest Viking among the group and I heard him step forward. He is young and fairly new to his position; I'm also certain that he took notice of Hiccup's prosthetic.

"So, you're the Dragon Chief?" The Queen spoke.

"Celeste, let's not lose our good graces because we're surprised by the age of their King." The King told her.

"Oh, so it was my age and not my size that surprised you." Hiccup stated.

"I'll admit that your size is also a bit of a surprise; but you were right, I am more surprised about your age for the status you have. I'll admit that I assumed that your companion with the red beard was the King." The King replied.

Stoick chuckled a bit.

"Well, if we'd come here for this same occasion a little over a year ago, you would've been right. The man you're referring to is my father, Stoick the Vast. Now, if you'll let me, I'll introduce you to the rest of my company myself." Hiccup replied.

The King smiled and shook hands with everyone as Hiccup introduced them, and eventually, the King disclosed his name to be Hubert. Hiccup actually had to hold in his impulse to laugh at such a strange name to him. I could just tell.

"Announcing: Prince Salomon." Another Guard announced.

"Claudette!" The royals exclaimed. I guess they expected her to wait until the Prince was standing beside his parents; and instead of embracing, they expected her to wait and let Salomon take her hand and kiss it. I heard her running footsteps to meet up with him, and I guess that was not how they taught her to embrace her brother.

"Have you forgotten your good graces?" Celeste asked with a snap in her voice.

"You stuck me in a tower for six years, and even after I left it, I still had yet to see him!" Claudette snapped at her mother.

"She's accustomed well to our society now." Hiccup stated. The royal siblings parted and the Prince asked Hiccup: "So you're the infamous Dragon Chief. Did you bring dragons to show us?"

"As a matter of fact, we have. Ladies and gentleman, from the island of Berk, we've brought three specimens of dragons we share the land with. Now, I figured we'd start you all off with something small, so we brought this little guy." Hiccup began. Now looking through a keyhole, I watched as he pulled the Terrible Terror off of his shoulder and held it before him for all to see. After earning inquisitive reactions from his audience, he continued on with: "This is a Terrible Terror. It is a miniature cousin of the Guardians who inhabit your area. They're among the most abundant breed of dragons in our lands, and on Berk, they're mainly used as our carrier pigeons. However, in the past, they proved to be very useful in distracting our foes when they've attacked our island. One Terrible Terror isn't all that bad to deal with in the wild, but they hunt in packs, like the wolves, and then they can pose as a problem. Luckily, they're among the easiest of our dragons to train." He held the dragon towards the Queen, who actually found the small dragon to be adorable. She was hesitant, so the Terrible Terror decided to perch on her shoulder and make himself comfortable there.

"Meatlug, you're up next." I stated.

Meatlug opened up the doors, and then Hiccup announced: "Next we've brought something bigger, but rather gentle. We've brought Fishlegs's dragon, and she is a Gronkle." Meatlug padded her way over to her rider's side and Fishlegs took it from there:

"Gronkles may not be the fiercest of the dragons, but that's really not the type of Viking I am. I chose a Gronkle for her loyalty, personality, and I find them fascinating. Out of all the dragons, Gronkles have the greatest jaw strength. Meatlug, here, eats solid rocks and she shoots lava rather than fire. They make great scouting dragons because of their endurance and they're the best at hovering."

I'm next.

"Now, our final treat for you all, is one of the rarest, and most dangerous dragons we've tamed. You may want to duck now." Hiccup announced. The crowd covered their heads just before Hiccup called me in.

I flew into the room and circled the perimeter once before landing beside Claudette.

"Everyone, this is the mighty Skrill. It is one of the fastest, most powerful, and most feared dragons on Berk. They collect lightning during storms, store it, and can later redirect it. Now, this particular dragon, Whoshadow is her name, is responsible for vanquishing our foe from our last great battle… and it was your princess who tamed this beast on her own, and together, they fly!" Hiccup announced, earning awed expressions for the Princess. To emphasize what Hiccup announced, I sparked a bit as a small demonstration of my power, and then lowered my head so Claudette could give me a pleasant scratch.

Suddenly, Prince Salomon felt like his sister was a Prince and _he_ was the Princess. There, his sister stood before him, as she was petting a powerful and fearsome dragon. He also took note of my saddle, signifying that Claudette rode me as if I were a stallion. Actually, it's not quite like that, but I'll admit that Claudette is a rather fine rider. She might as well be riding on a flying stallion as far as she's concerned.

"My daughter has returned for her wedding, so in three days we'll hold the celebration with food, drink, and dancing! Everyone here is invited!" King Hubert announced, the people applauded and took that as their signal to leave.

"Now, King Hiccup, our servants will show you and your company to the rooms we've reserved for you. We've made sure that spouses would be accommodated to stay together comfortably." Queen Celeste stated.

"Thank you, now, allow me to introduce you to my wife, Astrid." Hiccup replied. Astrid stepped forward and took Hiccup's hand.

"She's a lovely bride, but why is she so lean?" Queen Celeste asked.

"On Berk both men and women are trained in combat, and Claudette is no exception. She's made herself into a brilliant archer and sword fighter." Hiccup replied. The Queen's eyes widened slightly, she clearly knew that the Vikings had more barbaric ways than they did in this 'sophisticated; environment, but having women on the battlefield was the most savage thing she'd ever heard of. Wasn't it barbaric enough that they were playing with dragons?

"Oh, and for future references, I prefer the title of Chief rather than King." Hiccup told the King.

"Vey well, we'll let you get situated and freshened up, and Claudette, Fishlegs, please see me in the Library in an hour. _Chief_ Hiccup and, uh, Chief-ette Astrid, you're welcome to come along too." King Hubert told them.

"No titles are necessary for me." Astrid replied.

"We'll see you then." Hiccup stated. He shook hands with the royals. Queen Celeste was about to give the Terrible Terror back to Hiccup, but after seeing the reluctance in the motion, Hiccup told her: "You're welcome to keep that dragon as a messenger between our lands." Queen Celeste smiled and continued to pet the small dragon.

Ω £ Ω

On the day of the wedding, I was presented with a little gift from Queen Celeste and King Hubert. They had made me something to put on my feet so my talons wouldn't scratch the flooring when I attended the wedding, and the only reason I was attending was because of Claudette's insistence. They slid these coverings over my feet, and once I discovered how comfortable they were, I rolled my eyes back and purred happily!

"She likes the socks." King Hubert stated with a chuckle. I looked down at them and did a quick shuffling dance. Now these were pleasant, and they made my toes look so pretty! They even had these awesome lightning bolts embroidered in them!

I'm a happy dragon today!

Ω £ Ω

Now we were standing at the altar, and once Claudette entered the room, it was all eyes on her. Fishlegs was nearly in tears when he saw her in her extravagant dress, although it was a bit too princess-y for her tastes now, and the fact that she was wearing her tiara didn't help in this case. However, she was still my fair rider underneath all of that fabric, and to be honest, I'm a bit surprised that Fishlegs managed to keep his wood down when he saw her approaching to promise herself to him.

As the priest was performing the ceremony, I caught Hiccup, the best man, looking down at my socks. Ha, ha, are you jealous, Hiccup? Are you jealous of my glorious socks? Oh man these things are awesome! It's a shame that I can't fight while wearing them though. They protect everything from my talons.

"You may now kiss the bride!" The priest finished. It's about freaking time! Claudette pulled Fishlegs in for the smooch and Hiccup clapped him on the shoulder to tell him: "Great job."

Now enough of this romance shmomance, let's get to the party!

Ω £ Ω

We dined in a grand banquet room where platters were piled high with assorted foods; some were mundane, but others were quite exotic. They ranged from mutton, chicken, and potatoes; to fruits we've never seen before and imported meats.

The servants also brought in a whole slow-roasted sheep with a sweet glaze and zesty herbs made special for me, yay! My eyes went wide when the servants confidently set the roast before me. The sweet smell of the glaze and herbs might as well have given her a dragon-nip high. I took a bite out of it and was also thrilled to find that the cooks had stuffed the carcass with the hearts and lungs of not just the sheep but also chickens, plus fish livers. Claudette couldn't explain it, but my favorite part of the fish was the liver. They were just so good!

"Claudette, I couldn't help but notice that Whoshadow was wearing a bandage when I first saw her. Is there a story behind that?" Salomon asked. The question caught King Hubert's attention, so he listened to his daughter.

"As a matter of fact there is a story to that." She replied. She glanced over to me to make sure that her food was distracting me enough to not pay attention to the story. The truth was, I did listen to every word they said, I was just too happy with my socks and food. Still, the last thing the kingdom needed to see was the princess's Skrill turning into a sadistic rage monster as I recalled the events where I received my wound. After finding me perfectly content on savoring my meal, Claudette looked back to her brother and father and told them: "Another Chief, an ally to Berk, had a prisoner who escaped. So I accompanied him, Hiccup, Stoick, and another man by the name of Eret. We tracked the fugitive to this one island, and Whoshadow and I were the ones who found him… Or rather, he found us. I trained my bow and arrow on him, but it was like he didn't even see it when he caught sight of us. The moment he spotted us, he drew his pilfered dagger, and charged us! Whoshadow pinned him to the ground and soon after that we took to the skies. Unfortunately, the fugitive freed one of his arms, and stabbed Whoshadow right in the ankle, and he got away."

The King and Prince were in stunned silence.

"What if he comes to Berk to attack?" King Hubert asked.

"We'll be ready for him." Claudette replied.

I had finished my meal and looked to the table to see if I could score some more from the guests, but my eyes caught sight of a long fruit that was slightly curved with a bright-yellow skin, and it was sitting on a platter near Claudette. I sniffed it, and found that it smelled sweet. Claudette smiled and took one of the fruits, peeled the skin off of it, and fed it to me. She was actually baffled to find out that I enjoyed bananas! Oh it was sweet as candy and it tasted like happiness and fun sauce. So she fed me a few more.

That day was awesome, and it ended with some dancing and my rider doing the honky-tonk-bang-bang with her husband.

Ω £ Ω

**Socks, bananas, a wedding, and a brief mention of sex, how is that for a chapter?**


	14. Chapter 14: Return of the Deranged

**The Tale of Whoshadow**

**Chapter Thirteen: Return of the Deranged**

After the voyage home, we met up with the human Toothless and a crowd of the Vikings who had stayed home while we were attending the wedding. While we were gone, Aric and Brünhild had constructed the fortifications with a complex system of tunnels within them for Berk with their icy breath. The fortification was for defense, while the tunnels were meant for dragons to lose pursuing enemies.

The Dragon Chief and Toothless barely had time to sit and chat because Toothless' mate, Sapphire, who'd been guarding Astrid's egg since it was laid, suddenly came out from their house and roared out in alarm!

Their egg was hatching!

Ω £ Ω

We didn't really find anything out until the next morning. That was when Hiccup announced the birth of Anora Storm Haddock! She was a beautiful baby with dragon eyes and a band of Stormcutter scales went around her neck like a necklace, so that was how she got her middle name; the name 'Anora' turned out to be the name of Toothless' mother, and to Toothless, it was a pretty name. So with that, Hiccup and Astrid came up with: Anora Storm Haddock.

However, today wasn't going to be all bananas and socks for Hiccup, no, no. He had lost a bet to my fair Claudette when they playfully guessed how Queen Celeste would react when she saw what had become of her Princess.

After they had announced the birth of Anora, Hiccup had gone over to the Smithy to help Gobber out, and we had a short chat with Toothless and Astrid. We caught up with Hiccup as he was finishing a saddle, Claudette stepped forward, and asked him: "Hey Chief, remember that bet you lost?"

"Yes, I take it that you came up with what I have to do for you now." He replied.

"Well, I was talking to Toothless, and he told me that he needed you to familiarize yourself with the ice tunnels. He already knows them like the back of his claws, so we agreed that since the Vikings have already worked themselves into a routine, we should have you turn into a dragon; and after you familiarize yourself with the tunnels, you, Toothless, Whoshadow, and I are going to race." Claudette told him.

"Come on, my daughter only just hatched. I want to be able to hold her, and who knows what Astrid would say about this!" Hiccup complained.

"Astrid told us that you should honor the bet. She'll take care of the baby, and Toothless will continue filling in for your position. You get today and tomorrow to stay human, but after that it's goodbye Chief Hiccup, hello Mr. Night Fury." Claudette replied. I nodded in confirmation. Hiccup turned away shaking his finger at them, but said nothing. He still used his time wisely and practiced flying through the icy maze within the fortifications.

Ω £ Ω

On the day of the race, we met up with the dragon Hiccup and the human Toothless astride him. Team Skrill regularly wore blue and white racing stripes, while team Alphas were wearing red stripes. The course to the race was a simple one, it was mainly a test of speed, and Claudette didn't want to see Hiccup in 'warrior mode' as she was quite fond of her nose and he'd already given her face a scar.

"I know we've done this once before with Snotlout and Hookfang, but this still feels really awkward!" Toothless told Hiccup.

"Hey, I'm trying to pass a Skrill here!" He snapped. Toothless won't deny that Hiccup made a good Night Fury, and he'll admit that he made a good human, but to put them in opposite bodies and to have them race, they'll do a good job, but it just felt weird to them.

At the beginning of the race, Claudette and I caught the first sheep, but Toothless intercepted it from us and later scored the first point. However, Claudette eventually stole the black sheep off of Toothless and won the game for us. Up until then it was a fairly even match.

"Hey Hiccup, you did nicely against a Skrill." I stated. I was being modest, I really wanted to say: _"That's right, Dragon Chief, I just bested you! You are no match for a mighty Skrill!"_

Ω £ Ω

Two weeks have passed, and Hiccup and Toothless had returned to their respective bodies; and with each passing day, the villagers of Berk feared the arrival of Dagur and his dragon army. He may be an insane cunt, but they knew that he wouldn't attack until he felt for sure that he was going to win.

Knowing that Dagur could attack any day now, and Hiccup knew that Dagur will be on his way soon, they requested that Alvin and the Outcasts come on over as reinforcements. They came to Berk heavily armed, and with more food.

Hiccup introduced the new routine that was now Berk's daily lifestyle. They were days of rigorous training and work to be done, with very little time for anything fun. Yeah, we were pretty miserable, there weren't any socks or bananas for me at all.

Alvin was shown the tunnel network, and spent several hours navigating his way through their complex network astride Blade. The one-eyed Chief took about an hour longer than Hiccup to familiarize himself with the tunnels.

However, the faithful day came all too fast for us, and this was going to be a day that will send me on the emotional roller coaster!

Ω £ Ω

I watched the following situation:

"Ow, OW! Chief, you got mail!" Snotlout called out.

"That's the dragon I send to Berserker Island." Hiccup told himself. The Terrible Terror unclamped its jaws from Snotlout's arm and gently perched on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup took one quick look at the message and the handwriting, and then ordered Helga: "Round up the people and their dragons into the Great Hall, I need them to hear this."

"You got it, Chief!" Helga replied. She saluted him with her mace and set out to do her job, while Hiccup and his gang of riders headed for the Great Hall.

Hiccup watched as the Vikings and dragons filed into the hall, the letter was still in his grasp. He waited until he was sure that he had their undivided attention before reading the message for them:

_My friends of Berk,_

_I assume that you from your alliance with the Outcasts that you know that Dagur had escaped from his prison, but please let me tell you something that you may not know. A while back he returned to Berserker Island with a massive grey dragon with black spines. I do not know what dragon it is, but I am certain that it is of the Strike class._

_Upon arrival, he forced us to accept him as our Chief or he would use this Strike class monster to destroy our village. We had no choice but to surrender, and ever since he regained this title, we've been forced to train for a battle we want nothing to do with._

_It doesn't matter whether or not we want to fight you and your fearsome dragons and your warriors, what does matter is that Dagur will be attacking you soon. By the time you receive this message, I am sure that the armada would have set sail with your island and with a horde of other dragons. I apologize for not sending you this note when it would've been more convenient to you, but I found the Terrible Terror at the last minute._

_Goosefoot, Former Berserker Chief_.

"Vikings, we're going to arms! Snotlout, Fishlegs, Gothi, you two take the children and your dragons to shelter and guard them. Snotlout, I don't want to hear any complaints from you. I need you and Hookfang to be the main muscle to protect them. Now dragon riders, I want you to station yourselves at the exterior of the inner wall around the island. Ground fighters, try to keep the killing to a minimum, the men you'll be fighting want no part of this war, and I want as many of them to go home as possible for that. Now, Claudette and Whoshadow, I want you to team up with Stoick and Shadowrath and bring down Dagur if you can. Now, TO ARMS!" Hiccup announced. He put on his flight mask and mounted Toothless.

Oh yeah, it's go time baby!

With the enemy dragons approaching Berk, Toothless signaled the solo dragons to take to the skies. After they got a head start, Hiccup gave us the order for the dragon riders to take flight… and let the battle begin.

Right now, the dragons weren't paying any mind to the armada, we needed to drive the dragons away from Berk, so with our attention on the dragons, the armada drew closer to the island without trouble, but they were not too thrilled to see the latest addition to Berk's guard.

Aric raised his head above the armada, and well into the sky as far as the Berserkers were concerned. To see a massive Bewilderbeast towering above you for the first time, and with a clear scowl on its face…

… Well I heard that some of the Berserkers shat or pissed their pants.

Aric blew a great stream of his icy breath in front of the ships, and several small ones to capture the Skrills in the air. Once the Skrills were turned into ice cubes, it was Brünhild's task to take them into the tunnels for their safety. Everyone on Berk now knew that Toothless hatched with these dragons; they were good dragons being commanded by one bad man. Yes, the only bad guy in this fight was Dagur the Deranged.

"What in the name of Loki is that?" Dagur asked himself as he looked down from the Thunder Queen's back and at the Bewilderbeast. He didn't see that coming.

After seeing what Aric had done to her beloved Skrills, the Thunder Queen raised her immense wings to full height and extension, and delivered a wing blast that sounded like a full thunderstorm down upon Aric. Waves of water crashed over Aric's head and the Bewilderbeast was knocked off his feet by the sheer force of the blast.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Dagur asked the Black Typhoon after seeing her display of strength. Ugh, what a disgusting beast!

Aric did get back on his feet in time, but he kept in mind that the dragons that came with the Berserkers nested with the Thunder Queen, and she was not going to tolerate him turning her dragons into ice.

Now after battling through the horde of Night Furies and Skrills, Shadowrath and I were finally close enough to the Thunder Queen to begin their attack. I recognized the bastard who stabbed my foot. Instantly, I went into full rage.

"And I shall smite the wicked and plunge them into a fiery pit!" I roared with inconceivable rage. This crazed, vengeful, Skrill barreled towards the Thunder Queen, lightning sparking all over my body. As I was about to fire to exact my revenge, the Thunder Queen had turned, saw me coming, and delivered a wing blast that would've made her the envy of all Black Typhoons! It sent Claudette and I well over one hundred meters away easily.

When the team decelerated to a halt, Claudette told my crazed self: "I know you want to exact your revenge on the bastard who had the audacity to stab your beautiful foot, but you still need to keep your wits girl. Now let's try it again. Stoick and Shadowrath can't take a Black Typhoon one-on-one."

So, I turned around and gave it another go, only to find that Stoick had called for Eret, Helga and Tuffnut, and Ruffnut for backup. Not to mention, Sapphire had joined them. So Claudette decided that it would be best to pursue them, and zapped any dragon that got to close to our friends.

However, as luck would have it, I locked claws with a blue-black Night Fury. It took me a minute, but I recognized her! It may've been over twenty years, but I recognized her!

"Charmcast?"

"Whoshadow?"

At long last! I had found my lost companion! The only Time-Lordian dragon other than myself, and she hadn't regenerated after all this time! My one, my only, my precious Charmcast!

Time ceased for a moment as we hovered in the air with our claws linked together. We couldn't believe it; out of all the times and places we could've had our reunion, it had to be in the midst of this battle. I felt cracks forming in my hearts when I let go, but I told Charmcast: "I have to get back in the fight, I need to kill that putz on the Thunder Queen's back for stabbing my foot, but it's great to see you again, Charmcast!"

I released my hold on her and flew away roaring: "I AM LIGHTNING, I AM DEATH!"

Yet, unbeknownst to me, Toothless had made a similar reunion with his mother, Lady Anora, and his father, Zephyr.

Now The Berserkers made it past Aric and through the walls, and several of them were captured and imprisoned on the spot. They fought the people of Berk and the Outcasts, but it was mainly for show. Otherwise Dagur would've interfered with the Thunder Queen.

Speaking of the Black Typhoon. She was doing a wonderful job of keeping the other dragons and dragon riders away from her and her rider. She favored blasting them away with her wings, but at times she'd send them a spark of lightning or a plasma blast, especially if she found a dragon rider in pursuit of one of her beloved dragons.

The Thunder Queen also kept her eyes on the Bewilderbeast, he tried to control her, but as another Alpha species, she was immune to Aric's special ability. However, she could do very little as far as keeping Aric from breathing his icy breath at her.

In a way to help us out, Aric constructed a glacier, where dragons could fight on land without being on the island. It was a lot of work, but it went smoothly with the aid of another Dragonstone he had. Unfortunately, something went wrong with it; during the construction of the glacier, it got a large crack in the middle. The crack was only fifteen feet wide and fifty feet deep, but it could spell disaster for anyone unfortunate enough to fall through it.

However, the glacier worked. The dragons were using it to fight their opponents, and to rest their wings at the same time. Among those dragons were Barf and Belch, and Helga was showing who was the boss of the glacier by flailing her mace in every direction, sounding her own battle cry, and avoiding the large crack, as she struck dragon after dragon.

Gobber had also joined the Glacier Club on Grump's back. Grump was a bit of a mace menace himself, as he knocked dragon after dragon in their heads by using his tail and an occasional blast of fire.

So far the battle was all fun and games, but then Dagur caught sight of Hiccup and Toothless and now it was time for him to attack! The Thunder Queen began pursuit of them, and fired a plasma blast! It knocked the panel off of Hiccup's shoulder armor, and it revealed the Dragonstone he had stored inside it. Toothless turned around, Hiccup used the stone to conjure fire, and throw the flaming orbs at Dagur and the Thunder Queen. He struck her face a few times, but then another Skrill came around, and locked claws with Toothless.

Now with Toothless focused on not getting zapped by this other Skrill, Dagur ordered the Thunder Queen to fire at Hiccup again. This time he was knocked off of his saddle, and the Dragonstone was dislodged from his armor.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed as he was plummeting down to the glacier. He opened up his flying-squirrel suit and chased after the stone in hopes it would save him if no other dragon could.

Hearing his rider's scream, Toothless charged up a powerful plasma blast, and threw the Skrill off of him. He was flapping wildly to reach his rider, but Hiccup got a good head start.

After seeing Hiccup getting shot out of his saddle, Valka, Stoick, and Astrid were flying after him with Toothless, but Toothless was the closest one to him. In the meantime, the action enraged Claudette and myself. So we made for another approach to take Dagur down. I was nearing Dagur, ready to snatch the dirty bastard with my mighty talons; but once again, the Thunder Queen turned, saw our approach, and gave us a wing blast! This time she sent us into the outer ice wall, and upon collision, I lost consciousness.

Ω £ Ω

I awoke to the sound of a Night Fury's panicked roar, and I found most of Berk hanging out on one side of the glacier. When I got back up to my feet, Claudette took her place on my saddle again, and I flew over to the glacier where everyone was gathered.

To my horror, in the bottom of the crack, laid Hiccup in a twisted position, with the Dragonstone in his hand, but blood spilling from his head. He had fallen into the crack, and Toothless couldn't catch him once he entered the crack; and during his fall, Hiccup had collided into a beam of ice, and it killed him instantly.

Dagur had won.

We were forced to either leave Berk or die.

The Dragon Chief was no more.

Ω £ Ω

**During my writing of ****_The Dragonstone Tribe_**** the death of Hiccup was my favorite part because it was such a bold move. Now, what do you guys think?**


	15. Chapter 15: Outcast Island

**The Tale of Whoshadow**

**Chapter Fifthteen: Outcast Island**

How cruel fate is.

I fled Galifrey to leave war, and now I am leaving my home again because of war. This time was worse, in this case I was being forced to leave my home, and knowing that the bastard who'd assaulted me now resided on the island I had called home was driving me insane.

The only things keeping me from going into the ultimate psychotic rage was knowing the power of that Black Typhoon, known as the Thunder Queen. I cannot let the Dragon Chief's death be in vain. The villain must be destroyed!

Still, the loss of Hiccup, and being torn away from my Charmcast once again can do some peculiar things to my mind… especially when that mind is my own. As we were coming upon Outcast Island, I felt my rage and bloodlust boiling from the talons on my toes, to the tips of my wings, and to the points of my every single tooth!

When I landed on the island I came to my senses and recalled that I was in claws-reach of Dagur, and he had slipped right through them! For that I felt guilt for being partly responsible for Hiccup's demise and Berk's defeat. I lost my temper, and when my talons hit the ground I went into my full rage! I sparked, I thrashed, and I roared with all the might in my lungs:

"I AM LIGHTNING, I AM DEATH! MY WINGS ARE HURRICANES, MY CLAWS AND TEETH ARE DAGGERS! REVENGE! REVENGE! I'LL SHOW DAGUR REVENGE!"

Despite the racket I was making I still heard voices from around me:

"Whoa, out of control Skrills are awesome!" Tuffnut declared.

"Whoshadow, I need you to calm the hell down!" Claudette exclaimed while waving her hands uselessly before my face. Alvin turned to their butcher shop, grabbed a leg of lamb, and handed it to Claudette to see if I would calm down, but my appetite was only limited for destruction and revenge.

"Claudette, I can't have a rampaging Skrill of the island, otherwise the island will be destroyed." Alvin stated.

"I fear that she may not settle for a mutton dummy like we did the last time she was this angry." She stated.

If any dragon or Viking took a step towards me, I would emit sparks, raise my wings, and roar at them. Claudette had enough of this and decided that it was going to take some drastic measures to subdue her fearsome Skrill.

"Midnightfire, come here." Claudette ordered, extending her arm to act as a perch. The young Night Fury flew over to her and made her perch. Claudette looked to Midnightfire and told her: "I'm going to need you to turn her human. She's too dangerous for us as a Skrill."

_She is pretty scary right now_. Midnightfire thought, or so I thought. Hey, I'm a Time Lord not a Vulcan. She aimed her Dragonstone, gave it a tap, and zapped me.

The change was quick and painless, and I didn't even pass out at the end of it. In fact I was still standing up; and as far as appearances were concerned: my hair was a red so deep it was pretty much maroon, my eyes (as I found out after looking at my reflection later) were a bright yellow-green, slightly tanned skin, a lean build, I stood at about five-foot-nine, and I was wearing a bright purple tunic with black trousers. Eyes and clothes aside, this was identical to the body I had before I regenerated into a dragon.

Claudette sent Midnightfire back to her parents, ran for me, and she tackled me to the ground. This Skrill-turned-human struggled to get Claudette off of herself, but it was to no avail, my rider would not release me until I relaxed. I took several deep breaths before I finally eased up and Claudette got off of me and helped me up to my feet again.

"There, now that's much better. You won't accidentally harm anyone in this form." Claudette stated.

"Yes, it is much better for us." Alvin stated.

I dropped got down to my knees and a tear rolled down my cheek. Meatlug and Sapphire stepped forward and tried to console me, and eventually I found my voice: "First Dagger stabs me, and now he dances over the Dragon Chief. I need to make him suffer."

"Whoshadow, we all need to make him suffer now. When he escaped his prison cell, it was up to Alvin to make him pay for his actions; when he stabbed you, we would've let you take care of him when time allowed it; but now that he is responsible for the loss of our Chief, it just got personal for all of us." Astrid stated as she gestured to everyone present while holding her daughter in one arm.

"She's right, this war just got personal for everyone here. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be spreading the word around to the Outcasts, who've stayed here during the fight, and bring them up to date on what happened. I'll see that you Berkians will be accommodated for your stay here. Now, since the Haddock family suffered the greatest lost, you shall stay in my home." Alvin told them. With that he walked off with the Haddock family with their dragons following after them. Toothless followed them with a low head, drooped wings, and a tail that was completely slack. After they found their way to Alvin's home, my family led me to the Outcast arena.

Ω £ Ω

Down at the arena, I was venting my rage by throwing axes and daggers at a stack of barrels. At the same time, Fishlegs, Claudette, and Meatlug were piled together on the sidelines. Claudette observed my throwing technique and was mildly surprised at how advanced my aim was. After all, I was hitting some of the barrels right in their centers.

After throwing a grand total of thirty-seven weapons, Fishlegs and Claudette decided to pull me away from the barrels. Fishlegs then told me: "Listen, you can brood all you want, but it isn't going to change everything, you need to calm down. Why not just tell us what's going on inside your head?"

"What in the name of flight is there to say? The Thunder Queen's rider was right in my reach, and I ended up getting knocked out just before I could grab him; and because I couldn't exact my revenge on him for what he did to me, we lost the Dragon Chief! Now, just a couple hours ago, you took away my wings and lightning! Why would you do that?" I snapped. If Fishlegs didn't choose his words wisely, I would surely throw _him_ at the barrels!

"We had to, Whoshadow. The way you were sparking, you would've destroyed us all! Listen, it was not your fault, what happened to Hiccup, and right now it doesn't matter whose fault it was. All we can do now is grieve for our loss, recollect our wits, organize a plan, and then we'll show Dagur what happens when he commits such a crime. Who knows, maybe we'll let you have the honors of punishing him." Fishlegs replied.

I gave a sharp sigh and told them: "They better let me have at him."

"Well you can't do that right now… So, what do you want to do now?" Claudette asked me. I gave her a glance in the eye, sighed, and told them: "I want to see the Haddocks."

"We can do that." Fishlegs and Claudette said together. So on we went to Alvin's home. Upon knocking on the door, Stoick answered it. Once inside I found Toothless curled up in a dark corner in the room with Midnightfire trying to comfort him. In the meantime the other dragons grouped around a nice warm fire. The women were sitting beside each other with baby Anora in Valka's arms. Finally, there was Gobber who appeared to be taking a nap on the table. I wasn't a fool though; I knew that he tried to drink away his sorrows before seeking comfort with the Haddocks.

"I wanted to see how you were all holding up." I stated, but from the looks of things, their spirits were deep in pits.

"Thank you… It seems that we're holding up better than Gobber." Stoick replied, he gestured to the passed-out blacksmith. No surprise there, he simply had too much mead.

Fishlegs and Claudette went straight to Astrid, Meatlug over to Toothless and Midnightfire, and I went over to Valka and Anora. Valka just couldn't give the infant up that night, and little Anora fascinated me.

"Stoick, if you would like, we Outcasts will plan for a feast in your son's honor." Alvin stated.

"You're the Chief of this island, so I will have no say in what celebrations you plan on making. After what happened, and how the other Berkians are acting about it, I feel as if I am no longer in the Archipelago, but oceans away from my home." Stoick replied.

"We are oceans away from home. Home was happy, prosperous, and safe, and during the battle it was the exact opposite of all of those things. Now, we are not even in our respective homes, and Berk is not the same island it was. Berk is no longer home; home is oceans away from us, but not according to the maps, but according to our hearts and minds." Astrid replied as she stroked Stormfly's head.

Meatlug and Toothless held a conversation for a while, but the only person who could understand and translate it was me. It caught my attention, and I moved over to the Night Fury.

"Toothless, please stay strong. You're our Alpha, and we can't loose you too." I told him.

"What's wrong with him?" Valka asked, finding her voice.

"His heart is broken, and dragons do not fare well with broken hearts. Toothless needs a lot of attention and love if he is going to see the day where we reclaim our home. He isn't talking much, but I think I can speak for him when I say: He will need someone to push him forward, but he will refuse to bond with anyone. The dragons will have to provide him with moral support, but you Vikings will have to make sure he eats well and get him outside. A weak dragon will not survive a fight, and a weak Alpha would be challenged." I told them.

Toothless gave a defeated moan. Sapphire went over to him and started licking his face, and Shadowrath watched over them just trying to keep a brave face.

Within time, my family left, leaving me behind; and one by one, dragons and Vikings were falling asleep in Alvin's home. Only Astrid had a dream, a dream that made her wake with a start and made her feel split in two, and she was in the pits despair, but looking over to Toothless, I found him twitching as he was no doubt having a dream of trying to save Hiccup from that fall. Oh, that poor beast.

And I could really use a banana and my dragon socks right now!


	16. Chapter 16: The Fury

**The Tale of Whoshadow**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Fury**

That morning as I was coming to my senses after a fairly restless night, I found that Toothless' parents, Lady Anora and Zephyr had arrived. They came all the way from Berk just to comfort Toothless, or rather Shadeghost, his real name. They spent the night sleeping outside Alvin's door, and when they heard and smelled the Viking's cooking, at this, Zephyr raised a claw and tapped on the door. Shadowrath was the one to approach the door and through his own dexterity, he managed to open it. He met the visitors on the other side and began a territorial snarling.

"Shadowrath, what are you growling at?" Stoick asked as he approached him. Shadowrath stepped back, allowing Stoick to see the visitors, but he never took his blazing and furious eyes off of them.

Stoick took a good look at the two dragons. Just by looking at them, Stoick and I could tell they were mates, from judging the fact that they were close in age, differing in genders, looked different, and there was the fact that Night Furies only lay one egg per mating season. Now, Stoick was looking at their characteristics; the female had Toothless' eyes, but the male was quite a bit darker than her.

As Shadowrath started to growl again, Stoick hushed him saying: "Calm down, Shadowrath, you are a great warrior, but you don't need anymore scars. Besides, they're not showing any sign of threat. In fact, they look like they could be Toothless' parents."

_Toothless, who's Toothless?_ I imagined the mates were thinking.

Stoick and Shadowrath stepped aside to allowed Lady Anora and Zephyr inside. The new dragons were dismayed to find that there were a handful of dragons clustered together around a fire pit, but their precious hatchling was curled up in a corner with me, a human girl who reeked of a Skrill's scent. They found that this poor, depressed, Night Fury was filled to the brim in grief over the loss of his rider. I was just sitting next to him to provide comfort.

Lady Anora licked Toothless awake saying: "Hey, Shadeghost, momma's here, and so is your father."

Toothless and I were now wide awake, but with Zephyr looking disapprovingly at me, this Skrill-turned-human decided that it was best to give the Night Furies their space. I may've left Toothless, but I made sure that Sapphire was awake. Midnightfire was still sleeping under her father's wing, and couldn't be seen by her grandparents.

"I thought you were still on Berk." Toothless spoke, he wasn't moving much though.

"I saw what happened and how you reacted. We figured that we were needed here more than where the Thunder Queen is." Lady Anora replied. She then nudged Toothless onto his feet; he was stubborn at first, but this was his mother, and she only wanted to help him. So he stayed up, and revealed Midnightfire too.

"Who is this?" Zephyr asked astonished.

"Her name is: Midnightfire. I am her mother, Sapphire, and Toothless is her father." Sapphire spoke as she woke up and stretched.

"Our Shadeghost has a mate and hatchling!" Lady Anora exclaimed with delight, and woke up both Midnightfire and a human baby, who started crying.

Midnightfire didn't want to hear tears anymore, so she flew over to the little Anora to try and calm her down with her presence. Valka and Astrid had also put a pause to their cooking to make sure that the baby would calm down.

Toothless figured that his friends and parents would want him moving, so he approached Astrid when she picked up the baby. Her crying was harsh to Toothless' ears, but he wanted to make sure that she was really okay.

"She's fine, Toothless, she just didn't like being woken up." Astrid said.

"Actually, his parents are calling him: Shadeghost." I spoke up.

"Shadeghost, huh, it seems to be a name a Night Fury could bear proudly." Stoick stated with Shadowrath nodding in agreement.

"I agree with that too, but he would rather be called: Toothless. I think the reasons behind that are obvious." I stated.

"Well, as his parents, we will call him by the name we gave him. Now, Shadeghost, would you please tell us what made the human so important to you?" Lady Anora said.

Toothless elaborated on everything that happened between him and Hiccup. He started from how they met, and ended at the point where they defeated Drago Bludvist for a second time. His parents were in awe as to how their son not only battled, but also defeated a Red Death and a Bewilderbeast, and to find out that Aric was not their Alpha, but that Toothless was. They were also greatly impressed that Toothless had the command to have his dragons create Dragonstones. As for me, I entertained myself by imagining holding Dagur in the talons of my dragon body and force-feeding him pears until he choked to death. I played with thoughts about blasting him with lightning until his body was nothing but ash too.

"Now we understand why your heart is broken." Zephyr stated, which brought me out of my murderous fantasies.

"Breakfast time." Valka called out. By now, all dragons and humans in Alvin's household were awake, although Gobber had to be woken up by a few slaps to the face.

Astrid had set Anora back in her makeshift bed and began to hand out fish and chicken to the dragons. Since Toothless would need an extra boost of energy to push through the day, was given more of the chicken than the fish. He kind of picked through his breakfast, but his friends and family made damn sure that he ate most of it.

"Whoshadow, there's something I want to ask you." Astrid stated, looking up from her bowl of oatmeal.

"I can only guess what that would be." I replied, looking up from my fish. I would've preferred mutton or bananas, but fish will do for now.

"As much as I love Stormfly, I want to ask you if you'd be alright if I rode you for the next battle we have against Dagur. Both you and I want to destroy Dagur for the pain he's caused us equally, and hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, scarred, and broken-hearted."

"I like the way you think, Astrid, and for that I will allow you to ride me, but I want Claudette to be okay with that." I replied. Toothless explained to his confused parents that I was really a Skrill, which explained my smell, and he made sure that they were clear about the relationships between the humans and dragons were to Hiccup. Lady Anora was quite proud to find out that her son's best friend made his daughter her namesake. I'll admit that I'd be very proud if Claudette named her child after me.

"Hey, where Dagur simply stabbed your foot, Claudette actually cut mine off. Now she'll do just about anything to keep us on good terms, although giving her a guilt trip would be the first time I'd actually abuse it." Astrid replied.

"Alright, but when Claudette agrees, I'm going to need some practice flying with you. I know that every dragon flies differently from another, even if they're the same breed, so following that train of thought, it must mean that not all humans ride the same. Of course, because you're all different weights and sizes, you'd all feel very different. You also fight differently than Claudette." I told her.

Ω £ Ω

With breakfast over with, the humans and dragons left Alvin's house to conduct their business. However, Toothless had to be dragged out of the house, and once outside, he had a choice: He could go flying around the island with his friends and family (and I would be riding Cloudjumper), or Shadowrath would challenge him for the Alpha position. Now, with a broken heart, all Toothless wanted to do was go back in the corner and be left to grieve.

It took a lot of encouraging from his friends and family, and quite a bit of snarling from Shadowrath, before we convinced Toothless to stretch his wings and take to the sky, but he wasn't flying high or fast enough for us. He wasn't above any treetops, and a Terrible Terror could pass him. That's not acceptable behavior for any Strike class dragon! Night Furies and Skrills are masters of the skies, we are built to fly at insane speeds and heights. What Toothless was doing is only fit for an old and fat Gronkle!

"Come on, love, fly for your life!" Sapphire called out. She was desperately trying to encourage him, but for some reason, Toothless didn't find the motivation in the word 'life', but he ascended a little bit.

"Daddy, fly for me! I don't want to see you like this." Midnightfire told him. Looking into Midnightfire's eyes, he saw her hope for him and they reflected his love or her. So for Midnightfire, he sped up more.

From below, Hookfang, Barf, Belch, Scauldy, and Meatlug saw us trying to encourage Toothless to mend his broken heart and regain the strength he would need to fight again, and just to live. So they woke up their riders and demanded that they go flying right now! It didn't take long for them to take to the skies and join the party.

"Fly for your allies!" Blade, Alvin's Timberjack, called out to Toothless. 'Allies' wasn't much of a motivator, but he knew that they were needed. So he ascended a little bit.

"Hey, Astrid's hurting too, and she has the responsibility of raising a hatchling on her own! Now fly for Astrid!" Stormfly shouted. For Astrid he sped up more.

"Now what about the baby, Anora?" Lady Anora called out. For the beautiful dragon-eyed baby, who was fathered by his beloved rider, Toothless picked up even more speed and height.

"Hey, don't we mean anything to you? You're our Alpha, and we care about you! Now fly for us!" Hookfang roared.

"FLY FOR US!" The other dragons roared, even though I was human for now, I joined in too. For his draconic friends and family, Toothless' face of wallowing grief was replaced with determination. Yes, he was our Alpha, and we dragons meant a lot to him, so he was determined to regain his strength in order to be able to protect us. He let out a roar to voice his determination to make sure that we knew he would not let Dagur harm us or our riders! We will not suffer the same loss he did, and he was going to make sure of it!

His roar caused all humans to freeze where they were, or come out of their houses, and watch the scene take place. As for the dragons of Berk, all of them had taken to the skies now, whether their riders, if they had one, were on their backs or not!

"Fly for Berk!" Shadowrath roared. For Berk, Toothless remembered that he swore to Loki, Thor, and Odin that he will make Dagur pay for his crimes, especially for Hiccup's death. He sped up greatly, ascended more, and let out a furious bellow. The sound of it uplifted us dragons greatly and we ascended with him. Yes, our Alpha was refusing to be consumed by his broken heart and grief! He was going to be sure that his loss would not be in vain.

"FOR BERK!" Toothless called out. His following dragons roared it back to him as if it were a battle cry.

Now Cloudjumper, with me on his back, pulled up to Toothless and he told him: "Now, Hiccup wouldn't want to see you wallowing in your grief. He also wouldn't want Berserkers on his island. Now, fly for his honor! FLY FOR HICCUP!"

"FLY FOR HICCUP!" All of Berk's dragons roared.

Holy shit, we should've started with that…!

For Hiccup's honor, for his bravery, and for his friendship, Toothless made a vertical ascent of 1000 feet, with speed would have been unfathomed by Hiccup or Toothless, or any Strike class dragon! His ascent was a blink-and-you-miss moment, which had all dragons' heads suddenly pointing upwards.

Toothless was spiraling upwards, and he decided to do a flight dedicated to Hiccup's memory, and Toothless started it with Hiccup's favorite trick… The Dive Bomb.

He aimed downward, tucked in his wings, and plummeted to the ocean's surface at an alarming speed, but after pulling up, Toothless reenacted the first flight he and Hiccup had together, on speed. It even included a part where Hiccup apparently slipped off of the saddle when he was trying to grab his cheat sheet. What do I know? I wasn't there when it happened.

As the flight reenactment came to a close, Toothless fired a plasma blast and I figured he thought to himself: _That was for you, Buddy, and so is this!_

Toothless, once again ascended with a vertical steep, and put on a show for dragons and humans. He dive bombed, spiraled, made tight turns, barrel-rolled, and weaved through sea stacks… All of them at screaming speeds. He was flying in a manner that was awe-inspiring, and made him the envy of all dragons. Including me.

As he was flying, Aric and Brünhild built him a pillar of ice for him to perch. Aric called Toothless down to it, and when he landed, Toothless had gone into Alpha mode, making some of his scales turn blue.

Toothless roared triumphantly, and then roared out the orders for the dragons to form a circle. We knew where this was going.

As the dragons formed a circle, they made sure that they had another dragon of the same species at the diameter of their circle.

Toothless roared out the order for them to start rotating, and faster and faster they went. The dragons breathed their fire and took their shots, until Toothless was satisfied.

From below, the humans were in awe over the spinning disk of fire, water, and lightning the dragons had created, but it was the final explosion from Toothless' shot that really mystified them.

The dragons dispersed, and Toothless came in for a landing before Astrid, holding the familiar rock in his claws. He had Meatlug crack this one open, and to reveal another Dragonstone. Astrid was grateful to find that Toothless wanted to give her this gift, but she told him: "Thank you, but this is your work of art, and I want you to have it for yourself."

"I'll take it then. I'll make Toothless a gauntlet for it to match Midnightfire's." Gobber announced. He plucked the stone out of the rock, patted Toothless on the back, and told him: "Thank you for that, it was just the thing we needed to see to get us to think about what really matters now."

Ω £ Ω

In the dead of night after the next, I found myself roaming around Outcast Island just to relieve myself of some tension, when I heard the beating of wings, and a blue-black Night Fury landed at about fifty meters from me. I recognized her, even at this distance, and I called out: "Charmcast!"

Charmcast looked over to me and gave me a queer look, but she knew that I had to be the Skrill she knew, and approached.

"Whoshadow, what happened to you? Did you regenerate" She asked.

"No, this is magic. I'll be a Skrill again soon enough." I told her, gesturing to my body.

"I see… It's good to see you again, the circumstances could still be better, but at least our nests are not fighting each other."

"Charmcast, what exactly happened when Dagur bonded with the Thunder Queen? How did he even find you?" I asked.

"Our old nest was blown to bits in a volcanic eruption. We journeyed and found a new island, and Dagur showed up and befriended the Thunder Queen and earned her trust. She is a good Alpha, Whoshadow, she protects us and sometimes she helps in looking after the hatchlings of her nest. Even the hatchling of Lady Anora and Zephyr was also partially raised by her."

"Toothless, or rather Shadeghost, he used to be that close to your Alpha?" I asked.

"Trust me, Whoshadow, I was there when Shadeghost hatched. Black Typhoons, like the Thunder Queen, can be the most nurturing of the Alpha species of dragons, and Thunder Queen loved Toothless like she did every one of her dragons, including me. I watched Shadeghost mature for over a decade, Whoshadow, and even he will tell you that our Alpha is only doing what she believes is best for us and her rider."

"Charmcast, are you telling me this so I won't kill her?" I asked.

"I can still see insanity in your eyes. It's actually a rather comforting sparkle for me. Now, I did tell you this because the Thunder Queen does not deserve to die, and also to tell you a little secret." Charmcast told me.

"A secret? Tell me!"

"The Berserker tribe has had enough of their apparent chief, Dagur…"

"Yeah, he was jailed for various crimes on this island before he escaped. He's a bloodthirsty tyrant who stabbed me in my foot, and I must have my revenge on him!" I interrupted.

"Whoshadow, it is rude to interrupt! Now, the Berserker tribe wants no part in this war. Their former Chief, Goosefoot, has formed a round robin with other Berserkers, and they are planning a mutiny. This round robin is out in the forest of Berk as I speak, and they are bonding, and training dragons. The majority of them wanted to bond with the Night Furies in honor of Shadeghost's rider, but let's face it, my breed is too proud to bear riders, so they've bonded with Timberjacks and Monstrous Nightmares, except for the former Chief; Goosefoot bonded with a Skrill." Charmcast told me.

"Wow, this will be a relief to Berk." I replied.

"Yes, but they need just a bit more time to train with their dragons. So don't be preparing for battle just yet. Goosefoot's round robin will send word when they're ready for you. In the meantime, I must return to Berk before I am missed. I look forward to seeing you again, Whoshadow." Charmcast replied.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. Charmcast turned to face me, and I asked her: "Have you had any hatchlings during the years we've been apart?"

"Only one, mainly for the experience of having one. I named her Whocast, after the both of us. She grew up to be a wonderful Night Fury, but she has since found another nest to live with."

"What about the TARDIS? Have you been to the TARDIS since we've been separated?" I asked.

"I do know where it is located, but I couldn't use it. Ever since it caused us to regenerate into dragons, it has remained in a state in need of repair. Besides, when I found it I was still taking care of Whocast, and the nest of the Thunder Queen has been a blissful place of peace until recent events, but before that it was what we were looking for, a life of peace, and I loved it with them. I only wished that you were there to enjoy it with me. Goodbye, Whoshadow, we will meet again." Charmcast replied. With that she spread her wings and took off for Berk.

Ω £ Ω

The next couple days have passed fairly slowly, but Gobber made Toothless the Gauntlet, Alvin and Stoick were planning on the feast in Hiccup's honor, and Toothless was doing much better. Very little trouble was also going on.

A light rain was falling over Outcast Island, and a certain Skrill-turned-human, me, wanted to feel the rain on her wings as she took in the lightning that was sure to follow it.

"So, Whoshadow, are you going to maintain your composure until the next battle?" Midnightfire asked me.

"Oh yes, now please change me back!" I begged. Midnightfire tapped her Dragonstone and I returned to my Skrill form. I grinned and stated: "Now this is much better!" Without a moment to lose, I took to the skies, just as the storm was beginning to pick up, and I took in as much lightning as possible!

As I was harvesting lightning, the feast was being set up in the Outcast Great Hall. The following is the observations I was told about:

"What do you think?" Alvin asked the Haddock family.

"It's lovely." Valka replied. Cloudjumper warbled in agreement. Now that Toothless was feeling better, Cloudjumper barely left Valka's side to make sure that she didn't fall into grief.

"Yes, it is an arrangement to be proud of." Stoick added.

"Good, we've been working hard on it." Alvin stated.

The tables were finally set, and the Vikings started filing in. They took their seats in a respectable quietness, and they stayed quiet until the toasts were made to the fallen chief's honor, before they dug in to the feast.

About halfway through the feast, I was still collecting lightning because I had vengeance to exact that needed serious preparation, a Terrible Terror flew into the hall, and landed before Alvin and Stoick with a letter tied to it. Alvin took the letter, and announced: "It's from former Chief Goosefoot!"

Alvin handed the letter to Stoick and he read it aloud:

_To the Berkians and Outcasts,_

_I just wanted you to know that the Berserker Tribe is disgusted with this war and we mourn your loss with you. Therefore, five of my most loyal supporters and I have signed a round robin and we've plotted a mutiny against Dagur._

_We plan on only pretending to fight with you for a short while to deceive Dagur for a while, but then we plan on turning against him right in the middle of the battle. The signers of the round robin, including myself, have been training dragons underneath Dagur's nose. We've only managed to tame Monstrous Nightmares and Timberjacks, but I managed to tame a male Skrill, and have named him: Vengeance. He hasn't been much trouble, and I've learned to ride him. So I will join your riders in the skies, and so will the round robin._

_Former Chief of the Berserker Tribe, Goosefoot._

To that, the Vikings cheered, and went back to their feast with even more gusto!


End file.
